Leonardo's Children
by Party-Shoes16
Summary: The turtles are all grown up and have their own families, but one of them finds out abut a child they never knew they had fathered many years ago.
1. Chapter 1

Leonardo's Children

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Author's note: Warning! There is some spanking in this chapter and story. It is not, however, very graphic nor a spanking fic. There is chart of the turtle's family at the end. Please feel free to leave a review or any comments. Enjoy!

Chapter # 1: Turtle in Trouble

"Again," Leo, now Sensei, commanded his students as they all trained in the dojo that afternoon.

Leonardo had even requested that the turtle's wives start attending sessions sense they were so adamant on getting jobs, at least until they improved to the next level.

Leo's wife, Michelle, was currently enrolled as a substitute teacher in the New York School District where Emily worked as a Librarian for one of the elementary schools. She also assisted Donatello with teaching all the children on the days that she was not called to sub.

Michelangelo's wife's name was Faye, and she had started working a few weeks ago at Macey's department stores. One night, when Faye was coming home from work, a couple of guys from the purple dragon's gang had tried to jump her. Raphael had happened to be out on one of his temperamental cool off runs, and had heard her scream for help. He had intercepted the attack, and now Mickey shadowed her to and from work.

After that incident, Raphael was not very excited about the idea of Rebecca getting a job. He even made the unnecessary comment that no one would hire her with such a bitchy temper. Raph slept alone that night, and as did his youngest brother, Raph shadowed his wife to and from the Plaza Hotel where she worked as a maid.

Today was to be the women's very first training session. None of them had ever seen the turtles and kids practice their ninja skills before. They were all both mystified and taken aback. Leo was strict and firm, but not without caring. Don and Mikey worked with the women while Raph helped, and assisted Leo at the same time.

Alex was sparing with her cousins, Dalton and Dakota, while Leo taught correct form and skill to the younger ones.

Dakota's sai suddenly sailed through the air, but Leo caught it before it could make a target. "Thirty flips now, Dakota," Leonardo ordered.

"Thirty!" Dakota exclaimed. "But I-"

If you're going to argue with me," which was something the boy often did, "we can make it forty," Leo stated. Dakota nodded. He went into the far corner of the room to perform the flips. That's when an idea struck his mind. Not thinking anyone was watching him, Dakota pretended to perform thirty flips by simply jumping up into the air.

But some one was watching, more than one some one. "Dakota," Denver, his younger brother tried to whisper, "You'd better do flips for real before Sensei catches you."

"So what," Dakota retorted angrily. He was at a much higher rank then his baby brother, and didn't feel like Denver was in any position to tell him what to do.

"So, now you will do thirty real flips plus ten more, and that better be the end of that." The two boys turned around to see their father, Raphael, looking at them, his face firm and his arms crossed over his chest.

Denver stuttered for an explanation, but Raph shook his head and pointed his arm back towards Leo. Denver trotted back to where all the younger kids were standing silently in front of their master. "Next time, you will join Dakota in doing flips," Leo warned.

"Yes Sensei," Denver replied as he looked down at his feet.

Then, Leonardo began asking the kids questions about ninjutsu. "Franklin, what is a ninja?"

"A mind, body, and spirit," Franklin answered.

"Good," Leo said. "Logan? What does ninja mean?"

"Um… I think it's an agent," Logan replied. Leo nodded. He continued asking all the kids questions until he got down to Nathan.

"Nathan, how do we say ninja in Japanese?" Nathan didn't answer. Leo asked his son the same question again, but still didn't receive an answer, as Nathan was too busy watching everyone else in the dojo.

"Nathan!" Leo said calmly.

There was no response.

"Nathan!" Leo said again a little more harshly.

Jillian pulled at Nathan's arm. "Nathan, Sensei is talking to you. "Nathan!" Jillian tugged at the other toddler again.

"Stop it" Nathan snapped. He threw a punch at Jillian, hitting her in her left eye.

"Ouch!" cried Jillian. Tears began to form in her eyes.

"Come here, Nathan."

Nathan turned and looked up into his father's stern face. He then realized what he had done, and what his father was about to do.

"No," Nathan said in a small voice. "I'll be good."

"Now," Leo said firmly.

Trying to stiffen his sobs, Nathan walked towards his father.

When he was within reach, Leo grasped him by the shoulders, turned his around, and gave his bottom three hard swats.

Nathan began to wail. "Ouch! That hurt, Daddy!"

"Leonardo!" Michelle scolded from across the dojo. She had never believed in spanking children, but Leo was not going to be cut down in his own dojo, especially as sensei.

"Mommy" cried Nathan, and tried to run over to her.

Leo stopped him. "Get back in line." Nathan winced and tried to go around his father, but Leo intercepted again. "You will do as you are told," Leonardo said to his son.

The practice room had gone quiet. No one moved or made a sound.

Raph knew that this was killing Leo. His eldest brother hardly ever spanked his children, but Nathan was too young to be able to do flips or carry weapons of his own that he father could take away as a form punishment.

Besides, the child had been having trouble all day. Nathan had thrown his Cheerios at breakfast, knocked over Logan's milk at lunch out of spite, and torn up Alex's posters instead of taking his nap. Unfortunately, Jillian had helped with that last one, so their mother's had decided that neither one of the children would be having ice-cream that night.

* * *

"Man, Sensei really worked us hard today," Dalton said as he walked with his two younger brothers and cousins from the dojo after Leonardo had dismissed them from afternoon practice.

"Yeah," Dakota agreed. "I've never done so many flips in my life."

"You shouldn't have been disrespectful to our Sensei, nor defiant when Don was teaching this morning, Alex, short for Alexandra, began to lecture like the leader the she was being brought up to be. "You're old enough to know better."

"Next time you might even get your weapons taken away," reminded Dalton, who had been punished in such a manner only a week before.

All of the turtles' children knew that getting in trouble in class with Donatello, meant Leonardo made them pay for it in the dojo. Ten flips was the standard punishment for misbehavior, with more added if necessary, but when Sensei took their weapons away, they knew they were in deep.

Leo had taken away Dalton's sai last week for lying about not doing his homework, ditching practice, and sneaking out of the sewers late at night, which of course he did not have permission to do. He had just gotten his weapons back, but was still in quite a bit of hot water with his father, Raphael, who had promised he would take a belt to him if he ever got in that much trouble with Leo and Don again.

They all walked into the kitchen where Franklin and Jane sat down at the table to begin the homework their father had given them for that evening. Alex, Jillian, and Nathan soon joined them after getting some snacks and drinks from the refrigerator.

"I love Capri-son!" Jillian, Michelangelo and Faye's youngest child squealed. At just age two, she seemed to always have something to be excited about. She had apparently forgotten about Nathan hitting her earlier.

"I want some too," Nathan, pouted.

Jillian's two twin brothers, Logan and Anderson, Andy for short, had each grabbed a snack and drink for themselves before heading off into the sewers on their scooters, neither of them paying a bit of attention to their little sister who waved to them as they went out.

Raph's three boys sat down on the couch and flipped on the TV. There really wasn't much on at that time of the day. Dalton turned it off. "What should we do?" he asked.

"How about you get started on some of that homework Don assigned you that you've been lying about before I tan your hide," a gruff voice said from behind them.

"Y-yes sir," the three boys all responded without looking up at Raphael. Their father had made his point pretty clear.

* * *

They had veggie pizza for dinner that night. Each was made to his or her own taste. Like her father, Alex didn't like spinach. Raph and his boys shared distaste for radishes. Both Mike and Don thought water chestnuts were gross, but their children seemed to love them, or at least to really like playing with them.

The four turtles were conversatting in Japanese about a letter that had come from the Ninja Tribunal, where both Master Splinter and the Ancient One both currently held a position.

"I really wish you four would stop that!" Raph's wife, Rebecca exclaimed as he anger flared up. "Not everyone understands you. The whole world doesn't speak Japanese, you know."

Leo glanced at Raph. With a father who had a temper like a tornado and a mother who was like a raging volcano, it was no wonder that their three boys, Dalton, Dakota, and Denver, were so out of control much of the time.

Alex spoke up. "They're talking about a letter that came from Grandpa in Japan," she said. While not completely fluent, Alex understood and communicated in a good amount of the Japanese language.

"Oh they are, are they," chided Faye.

"The Ninja Tribunal has asked that we come to Japan," Leonardo said. "They are desperately seeking our help. It's an emergency. We leave in the morning, all of us, for Japan."

"What!" was the almost unanimous response.

* * *

That night after dinner, everybody got to work packing things that they needed to go to Japan.

"We'll pack the food and drinks in the morning, but everything else needs to be ready by morning," Leo told them.

"I can't forget Mr. Cuddles," said Jillian, clutching her stuffed bunny. "I'd cry without him."

"Then let's make sure me don't forget him," Donatello tried to hold back a laugh as he helped his daughter, Jane gather up her things.

"I don't want to leave Humphrey behind either," Jane told Jillian. Humphrey was, Jane's toy camel, was her favorite thing in the world. Humphrey could always make her happy, even when Leo made her do flips.

Franklin, Don and his wife Emily's other child, followed behind them with a puzzling look upon his face. They had never been permitted to skip ninja practice or classes unless someone was really badly sick. He wondered what was this really al about.

"Is this a test, Sensei," Franklin asked the back of Leonardo's head.

Leo turned around. "Why do you think this is a test, Franklin?" he asked.

"Because you told us that we were leaving tomorrow morning, so we won't have any ninja practice and classes with Daddy," Franklin simply stated.

"We'll still have practice," Leo told him gently. "We'll still have classes too. They'll just be a little different."

"Oh," was all that Franklin managed to say as he pondered the thought of what his master had said.

* * *

That night, Leo made his usual rounds to make sure that all the children were asleep. He could here Raph snoring, and wondered how Rebecca ever managed to get any sleep. Leo knew Raph was exhausted. He was going through a rough time with the three boys he had, and Rebecca didn't seem to be very supportive when it came to disciplining her children. Together, the three of the amounted to loads of trouble, but if it was one thing they did do, it was sleep.

Leo nodded a good night to Don as he passed by his lab. He noticed that Franklin was sleeping on a pallet near his father's work station.

"He wanted to please you so much by being ready for tomorrow that I think he worried himself to sleep," Don whispered. Leo smiled as he moved on. He knew Franklin was going to be just like Donatello when he grew up.

Jillian was snuggled up with Mr. Cuddles. Her brothers sound asleep for once in their bunk beds.

Last of all, Leo came to check on his own two children. He could her voices coming from their rooms before he even walked down the hall. Stepping back into the shadows, Leo crept close. He waited patiently as he watched and listened.

"He was just trying to teach you to behave, Nathan. Daddy loves us very much," Leo heard Alex saying. He felt his heart stop. Now he understood how Master Splinter had felt when he had spanked them. He moved closer so he could see in his daughter's room.

Alex was wiping away her little brother's tears. "You're so tired, Nathan," Alex soothed. "I can tell. I don't won't you to be tired for our trip tomorrow. I think you'll like Japan."

Leonardo cleared his throat. "Nathan," he said" it's time for you to be in bed. I think you're keeping your sister up." Nathan looked up at his father, but didn't move from Alex's arms. "Come on son," Leo said. "It's past your bed time. I'll read you a story," Leo said as his son jumped off the bed and trotted beside his father to his room.

"I want to read "Walther the Farting Dog," said Nathan.

"Alright," Leo told him. Leo could just kill Mikey for getting such a book for his son. Actually, it had first belonged to Dalton, and then passed down to each of the younger boys.

When Leonardo had finished the book, he kissed Nathan good night, turned off the light, and was about to walk out the door when he heard his son's voice.

"Daddy?" Nathan asked. "Are you still mad at me?" Again Leo felt his heart stop.

"No, son. We all have bad days. You just need to remember to behave yourself." Leo said softly.

"Daddy?" Nathan asked again. "Were you ever in trouble like me?"

Leo sat back down on the bed. "Yes, I was," he told his son. "I was in big trouble with my father, my master."

"Oh," said Nathan. "Did your daddy spank you like you spanked me?"

"Yes, he did," Leo replied with a smile. It was a lesson that he would never forget.

"Daddy? I'm sorry I was bad today."

"I'm sorry I had to spank you today," Leo said.

His eye lids were getting heavier and heavier. Without knowing what he was doing Leo laid down on the bed next to his son. Nathan continued to ask more questions, and Leo continued to answer them for another hour until the two fell asleep together. Neither one stirred until it was time to get up to go to Japan the next morning.

* * *

The Turtle Family Tree

Leonardo (now Sensei) & Michelle/ Kari (substitute teacher/ ninja)

Carson (16)

Alexandra (Alex) (14)

Nathan (3)

Raphael (assistant master) & Rebecca (do not call Becky) (hotel maid)

Dalton (13)

Dakota (12)

Denver (8)

Donatello (teacher)) & Emily (school Librarian)

Franklin (9)

Jane (6)

Michelangelo (cook) & Faye (sales person)

twins

Anderson (Andy) (5)

Logan (5)

Jillian (2)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter # 2 All Turtles on Deck

"I can't believe we're doing this. What's wrong with buying a ticket like normal people instead of stowing away in the baggage compartment of the ship like some criminal?" Emily exclaimed in bewilderment.

"We can't afford it for one thing," Donatello told his wife.

She and the other wives hadn't realized that by going to Japan, the turtles had their own way of traveling. The kids on the other hand thought that being sneaky and secretive was the ultimate adventure.

"I'd thought you'd be happy traveling turtle style," said Mikey.

"Maybe she would if it didn't mean that she had to be here before the sun came up," his wife, Faye remarked

She knew Emily wasn't always the best morning person. Actually, unlike Faye, Emily was never a morning person. If it weren't for Don, Faye wasn't sure how Emily would make it to the school Library for work every day. He had been her wake up call in that way and more sense even before they were married.

Emily was Faye's best friend sense they were practically in diapers. They had grown up together, done everything together, and now married and had children with ninja turtle brothers together. They had now become good friends with Michelle and Rebecca too, but Faye and Emily would always have something special.

"Why did we have to get up so early?" whined Jane as she rubbed her sleepy brown eyes.

"Because we don't want anyone to know that we're here," Logan yelled in answer.

"Quiet," Leo ordered with a hidden smile in the bleak darkness. Logan only had had one volume of speech, and that was loud.

Leonardo and Raph were watching the ship's workers load the cargo, waiting for their opportunity to come aboard.

"Man, are these guys ever going to leave?" Raph grumbled.

"Ok," Leo turned toward his family, still keeping careful watch out of the corner of his eye," we only get one shot at this. "Remember to keep to the shadows and don't make a sound."

Another few minutes went by as they waited and watched, but soon everyone seemed to disappear on board the ship. The horn sounded their departure.

"Now!" Leo shouted in a whispered.

All four turtles, their children, and their wives scurried from their hiding place. They quickly hid themselves amongst the shadows of cargo and other supplies once they were all on board the ship that would take then to Japan.

"Welcome to advanced training," Leo said in the darkness as they felt the ship pull out of the harbor.

* * *

"Is the ship going to rock like this all the way there?" Jane asked.

"You'll get used to it soon," her mother told her.

"I'm hungry," said Logan.

"Me too," agreed his twin brother Andy. "I want something to eat."

The first lesson in training practice that morning was getting breakfast in a large crowd without being seen. Denver, Dalton, Dakota, Franklin, and Alex all accompanied the four turtles while the younger children stayed behind with the women and hidden.

Delicious smells filled the air upon entry to the dining hall. The generous buffets were loaded with many sweet treats, fruits, and meats.

"Look at all the wonderful things to eat," exclaimed Franklin.

"What shall we get," asked Alex.

"Anything you can carry and keep hidden easily," Leo answered. "This is the real thing. The four of us are going to split up, but each of you must come with one of us. I know this is your first time to try to do this outside the dojo, so try to choose something small and simple. Whatever you do, don't get caught."

"Why is it so important we stick the shadows and all that jazz, we're humans," remarked Dalton.

"What do you plan to do when someone wants to know where your parents are?" replied Alex. Leo nodded his approval to his daughter, and then they all were off.

At first they all followed Leo along the shadowed walls to a back, dark corner where a stack of "to-go" boxes were. Leo quickly tossed one to each member of his clan before splitting up. Franklin and Denver both went with Don to a table filled with cereal and yogurt, juice, milk, and fruit. Next to the table, Don spotted a little waffle cart. That's what he would get for Emily for breakfast. His wife loved waffles.

"Pssst. Don." Don looked down. Mikey and Alex were under the table. "Leo said that the kids can only have fruit, yogurt, or cereal to eat, nothing to heavy."

"Why?" Franklin whispered in protest. "I want some waffles."

"Because our bodies are still getting used to the rocking of the boat, and heavy eating could make us sick right now," Alex told him gently. "You can have waffles another time."

"Oh, ok," replied Franklin glumly. Don patted his son's shoulder.

Alex could see her father, uncle, and other cousins crouched on the pipes in the ceiling. She saw his signal, and suggested that if they were finished they should leave.

"Mommy, I got this," Nathan told Michelle when they had returned. He held out the little container of yogurt his sister had gotten him to show his mother. "I love yogurt," he said happily.

Leo walked over to his wife. "I thought you might like some French toast," Leo old her. He was trying to make it up to her for the short notice of their trip. All of the turtles were.

Leo had met Michelle at a costume party one spooky Halloween evening shortly after he had returned from South America. He had become separated from his brothers, and when Leo had gone to look for them, hoping to find them before they could get into any real trouble, he had come upon Michelle, drunk and puking her guts out in the bushes.

After chasing off some punks who attempted to harm her, Leo took Michelle to her apartment where he took care of her until she sobered up the next morning.

Maybe it was a slight linger of alcohol, but for whatever reason, Michelle never showed any sign of being fearful on the blue clad, ninja turtle. Instead, she asked Leonardo why he hadn't taken advantage of her. Leo replied that it was against his ninja code of honor, ethics, and how his father had raised him and his brothers.

The two had talked all morning long, and Leo knew he would be in big trouble when he returned home. He humbly admitted this to Michelle and she had given him a kiss for courage. Leonardo had returned to the sewers facing a very angry sensei, and giving off the aroma that he was for the first time in heat. Master Splinter had ended practice early that day so that he could have a long father-to-son talk with his four turtles. Leonardo never once thought about Karai again from that day on, only Michelle.

* * *

Faye was enjoying roasted chicken and vegetables that Mikey had picked up from the lunch buffet. Don had chosen the same for Emily as the two best friends still often did and shared the same things.

Raph had gotten some burgers for Rebecca, which unfortunately had caused an allergic reaction when he failed to notice the pickles it contained. It was strange that Raph hadn't remembered that his wife was allergic to pickles because the mob boss that was responsible for the two meeting just happened to be known by the name, "Pickles."

All of the children had chicken nuggets and carrots for lunch.

Conversation was conducted in the Japanese language the same as it had been at breakfast, with translations and corrections for those who needed it.

"Samoshii means selfish," Franklin told his sister, Jane. "You're samoshii because she drank all the Kool-Aid."

Jane began to sob. "Daddy, Franklin's calling me selfish, and saying that I drank all the Kool-Aid."

"Franklin, apologize to your sister," Don said.

Franklin stuck his tongue out at Jane. She drank all the Kool-Aid and now she was getting him in trouble.

"Franklin, if you continue to act ugly, you will take a nap with the younger children instead of having play time," Donatello warned his son.

Franklin moped. Sorry, Jane for saying those things."

"In Japanese, the word sorry is sumimasen," Jane reminded him.

"Sumimasen," Franklin muttered.

After lunch, the children practiced their history and worked on writing their kanji with the guidance of Donatello.

Later, the kids were each given a piece of fruit for a snack. Jane and Jillian sat in the corner eating their grapes and talking to their stuffed animals, Mr. Cuddles and Humphrey. Alex soon joined them after she got everyone some water to drink. The three of them pretended to be wealthy ladies on a cruise ship having a tea party.

Nathan sat in Leo's lap, eating an apple and spilling his water all over his father.

The other boys almost got their snack taken away from them because they wouldn't stop fighting with their bananas.

"I hope we're there soon," said Logan. "I'm ready to get off this boat."

The turtles chuckled. "It's only been one day," Mikey told his son. "We still have many more to go."

Dinner that night consisted of fresh salads for the adults and macaroni & cheese for the kids.

"I really don't like stealing from the paying guests on board," Emily voiced her opinion.

"Hey, we pay," Don told her.

"Yeah, we don't steal," said Mikey.

"We left some cash there," said Leo. "There is no limit to how much food you can get, or where you can eat it."

"Besides, most of it gets dumped instead of eaten anyway, so it's not like it's going to be missed," Raph said.

Sometimes it was hard to understand the life style of a mutant, ninja turtles.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter # 3 Surprise

AN: Thanks to everyone who read my story and left me a review. Feedback is always welcome.

The ninja tribunal had sent a bus along with Master Splinter to pick the family up. Luckily the boat was designated to dock in the evening which would help everyone stay concealed.

Master Splinter had joined the ninja tribunal several years ago when the children were still very young. The youngest children, Jillian and Nathan, hadn't even been born at the time. Only Alex, Dalton, and Dakota had barley been old enough to remember the elderly rat ever living with them. It had been a very difficult decision.

The Ancient One had been very persuasive, but it had caused harsh feelings between the rat master and eldest turtle. Leonardo had caused great concern by acting very irrationally for perhaps the first time in his life upon Master Splinter's final decision.

On the day that he left, Master Splinter had made it clear to everyone that Leonardo was now the one in charge and as tidings had been minded between the rat and the tribunal, forgiveness and peace was done between Leo and Splinter.

After everyone was given the go ahead to disembark, Jillian ran off the boat first. "Jillian, you need to stay with someone," her mother called, but Jillian didn't listen. She was just so happy to be off the boat, as they all were, but she stopped as soon as she got on land. "It's spinning," she said. "Why is it spinning?"

"It's ok, Jillian," said Franklin as he scampered after her. "You're not used to the rocking of the boat, so the shore feels strange to you."

"Oh," was all Jillian said in reply.

The two cousins trudged their way slowly on as others began to follow.

"Franklin," Donatello said sharply. "Come help with the belongings."

"Jillian, don't you wonder off," Franklin told her as he walked back to help unload their baggage.

"I won't," Jillian promised.

"Over here, my children," they heard a voice call. Jillian stopped in her tracks. She looked around to see where the voice was coming from. It seemed to be coming from a cloak figure standing a little ways in front of her and to the left.

Jillian walked up to the cloaked figure. "Hello," she said. "My name is Jillian."

"Good evening, Jillian," said Master Splinter. Jillian never heard anything else that Master Splinter said, for at that moment she got a clear view of his face.

"Ah! A rat!" Jillian screamed as she took a few steps back.

"No, please wait. I'm your grandfather." Master Splinter tried to explain.

Jillian had a great fear of rats. Before she was even two years of age, she had been bitten by a rodent while playing with her brothers close to the spot where the water drains in the sewers. Jillian had gotten very sick, and had to be taken to the emergency clinic.

Jillian took off running back towards her mommy and daddy. Master Splinter followed behind at a slower pace.

Faye and Mikey's twin boys were coming upon shore caring one of the coolers that held the remains of their food. They saw their baby sister running in terror.

"What's wrong, Jillian?" Andy asked as he grabbed her by the arm to try and slow her down.

"A rat," Jillian panted. "A big rat spoke to me, and he's right there."

"We'll save you," cried Logan and Andy. Each of the boys took out a piece of fruit, and pelted it at their grandfather, unknowingly.

Seeing what was going on, Denver decided to play along. He took a bottle of grape juice from the cooler and opened the lid. He meant for it to splash the cloaked figure, but it drenched Logan's blue shirt instead.

Dolton, Dakota, and Alex ran towards them, screaming too. "Stop! That's our grandfather!"

"This has gone far enough," Splinter stated firmly, but his grandchildren were persistent.

"Guys stop! Stop! Stop!" Alex yelled over the commotion.

"They must be in on it," Logan decided. "Get them!" He threw some fruit at Alex and Dolton, but Dakota somehow managed to doge the throws.

"In on what?" asked Andy who was a little confused, but he helped his brother throw food anyway.

"You little…"

"Dolton, watch your language," Alex warned her cousin.

Chaos was erupting all around her as Franklin, Jane, and Nathan also joined in the food fight, not knowing why it was happening in the first place. Alex knew that most of the children were too young to remember their grandfather, and particularly the part about him being a rat, but she also knew that her father wouldn't consider that an excuse.

"Will you guys cut that out!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Leonardo's booming Japanese voice called everyone's attention then. "So much for staying concealed," he muttered.

Splinter stood their in front of his family, covered in fruits and other perishable foods as were the children. He made stern eye contact with each of the four turtles, then the children.

"Now, this is your grandfather," Leonardo began.

"You are our grandfather," Nathan asked.

"I am Splinter," Master Splinter said.

"Nathan, you shouldn't interrupt Sensei," scolded Denver. The boy was certainly learning from his brother's mistakes.

"I didn't do anything wrong," Nathan insisted.

Leo held up his hand for silence. All was quiet immediately.

"I am your grandfather, Master Splinter," Splinter said again. "I have come to get you, but the food throwing stops now." All the children nodded solemnly.

"I'm sorry," said Nathan.

"I'm sorry, too," said Andy.

"Me too," said Logan."

"We're all sorry," said Jane.

"I'm sorry for screaming," said Jillian.

Again, Leonardo waved his hand for silence and the children's voices faded away.

"Now if we have everything, we need to get going. There is a bus waiting for us."

Everyone followed Master Splinter, and climbed onto the bus. Now this was not just any bus the tribunal had sent for them, but a magical, flying bus. After a few moments, and to everyone's amazement, the bus took off. Jane noticed that the ground beneath them started getting smaller and smaller. She shut her eyes quickly so she didn't get air sick. After all, spending several weeks on a ship sick as a dog was quite enough for her.

"Are we going to have to do flips for throwing food at Grandfather," Andy asked. "I never wanted to do that in the first place, but Logan made me do it."

"I did not" protested Logan.

"Yes you did," insisted Andy.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Boys," scolded Faye. "If you keep this up there will be no dessert tonight." That pretty much put an end to the arguing. It was quiet, with the exception of a small whisper here and there, from then on.

"Apparently, dessert holds a lot more power than does flips," Master Splinter commented to Leonardo.

The eldest turtle smiled back at his father. "Apparently so," he replied. "It always did with us."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter # 4 A Welcoming

When they arrived, the turtles and their families were quickly shown to their lodgings to clean up before dinner in the grand dining hall. According to the rules of the tribunal, the male and female sex did not bed together, and the argument pro marriage and family was quickly dismissed. The boys went with the turtles down the hall to their dormitory, and the girls went with their mothers to theirs.

The women, not knowing what to expect, were pleasantly surprised to find themselves in such comfortable living quarters.

"This is beautiful!" exclaimed Emily.

"It looks like a princess lives here," said her daughter, Jane.

The women had stepped into rooms that looked identical to ones of the very expensive and lavish penthouse apartments in the heart of New York. The walls were covered in eloquent designs of lavender with silk curtains and floral design. Colorful butterflies were scattered about the room in various types of decorative accessories.

"Now I could get use to this," Faye said as she plopped herself on one of the plush chairs. No one would disagree with her.

The boy's living area took almost a complete 360 degree turn. Instead of a spacious suit, the turtle and sons had a large room that was semi divided and furnished with plain looking furniture of the Japanese style. There was no sitting area, unlike that of the women's. The bathrooms consisted of a sink, toilet, and a drain in the floor for the shower. There were no window treatments, and where the women had very large walk in closets, the boys had only small trunks to store all of their belongings.

After washing up, they all met in the lobby just outside the grand dining hall where Master Splinter soon joined them and Leonardo prepped everyone in proper manners and other instruction.

"…and most importantly, no throwing food, right?" said Nathan when Leo had finally finished.

"There better not be," Leo answered.

Master Splinter led them all into the grand dining hall. They stood behind their chairs and waited for the signal to be seated as was the respectable custom.

The other members of the tribunal, including the Ancient One, soon appeared, and a great feast was brought before them. There were several different kinds of fish and rice, noodles, vegetables, sushi, and more. Sake was served to the adults.

Leo began to get suspicious, as did his brothers. This was a very elaborate meal, even though it was not to the children's liking.

"Yuck," said Nathan when a plate full of food was placed in front of him.

"Hush," his big sister told him, although Alex didn't particularly care for the Japanese cuisine either. Sushi looked a lot better than it tasted, she thought, and rice could just be so bland sometimes.

"You will eat this or nothing," Leo warned. He did not mean to come across as cold as he knew he probably sounded to his three year-old son, but respect was something that the tribunal highly condoned.

Nathan made a face. "Eat the rice," Alex whispered, and pointed to the little bowl of rice.

"The tribunal's not exactly up to date on good food," Mikey joked in hushed tones. "I don't think they've even ever heard of a thing called pizza."

All of the children exploded with laughter, but Master Splinter, the Ancient One, and the other three turtles were staring hard at the orange wearing turtle.

One of the tribunal members cleared his throat. "We have called you all here on a matter that we feel is of great importance," Con said.

"Yes," Sheikara said. "We would like to have the issue resolved as soon and honorably as possible."

Here it is Leo thought, the catch, the setup. He was trying very hard to put asides the tainted memories of the last time the four turtles had been with the Tribunal. They had basically been taken by force, turtlenapped, and then forced to fight. Besides, with the Shredder, evil spirit, or whatever he was gone, what could they possibly have to worry about?

Con spoke again. "We have reason to believe that an alien force, a life form from another planet, with brutal character is planning to come to our planet."

"That's your big threat," shouted Dolton. "An alien life form is coming to destroy the world! Boom!"

All of the kids laughed, with the exception of Alex, who knew better. She tried to wave her hand to get Dolton to stop before he could get himself into more trouble. He was being very disrespectful and dishonorable.

"Attention" shouted their Sensei.

"Dolton!" scolded Raphael. His father was very angry.

Dolton stopped short. He knew that look his father was giving him right at that moment, and it never meant anything good. He took a chance and glanced at Leo who only frowned at him.

"So what is it that you ask of us?" Leo continued after all the children had settled down.

"You must stop him," said Sheikara. "Stop him or all of Earth is doomed."

"You may remember all of the tools available to you on your last visit," Jutto said. "I believe that they are once again at your disposal."

He clapped his hands, and at once, all of the mystic weapons, medals, and other accessories were returned to the four ninja turtles. The children and women gasped in amazement and wonder.

"Daddy, you look so pretty," Jillian squealed in delight.

"So you want us to stop an evil alien," repeated Mikey. "Just the four of us?" he asked.

Con turned toward Leonardo. "Your wards are not yet old enough, nor are they skilled enough, to handle such an operation, but you will have some help if you should choose to take it."

Leo thought about what the tribunal said. Why would they refuse help? Something had to be up. He looked at Master Splinter, but the elderly rat said nothing.

"What about our families," Leo asked after a few moments of silence.

"I will be taking over their training and teaching for the time being until this matter is dealt with, my son," Master Splinter replied.

Leo stood up and began to clear away all the dishes on the table. He singled for Raph and Mikey to do the same.

"I can help," Michelle started.

"No," Leo told his wife. "Please sit down. You haven't been feeling well."

"Now about this help…" Don began, but didn't get to finish because before them walked in the last person any of them had wanted to ever see again.

She was still the same with her flowing black hair and piercing eyes of stone. "Well, Leonardo, we meet again," said Kari, "and this time I've brought some company I thought you might like to meet."

A boy who looked almost just like his mother stepped out from behind her. His dark brown eyes were full of determination and failure, past memories of joy and sorrow, compassion, loyalty, regrettable mistakes, love, and hate. They were just like the eyes of…Leo?

"Well Leonardo," said Kari. "Meet your son."

A loud crash of dishes shattering across the floor was all that followed.

AN: Thanks for all the reviews. I was fixing my chapters, or adding to them, and I accidentally deleted them. They should be up and ready in a few days.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter # 5 Turtle Thoughts & Talk

AN: Thank you dondena for giving me the correct spelling of Karai and the Tribunal members.

It had actually been Michelangelo who had dropped all the dishes. He just couldn't believe what he was hearing. None of them could. Karai was claiming that Leo had fathered a child that he had never known about, and that this boy was him.

It couldn't be. Leo was perfect. He was the leader. He was the one that Mikey always looked up too, that Mikey loved so much, that he could never manage to prank, that Mikey always came to when he felt down or if something was bothering him.

Don just stared. In the back of his mind he could recall a day long ago when Leo had come into his lab acting very nervous. "Can we have sex with humans?" Leo had asked him on that day.

At the time Don had thought that a strange thing to ask, but now it suddenly all became clear why he would ask something like that. Don also recalled that he had given his brother some misinformation. It hadn't been intentional. Then, Don's scientific studies had led him to conclude that the turtles would never be able to father children. It wasn't until Leo met Michelle and introduced her to the family that Don redid his studies only to come up with a different conclusion.

Oh, boy. Don couldn't remember if he had ever mentioned it to his brother or not.

Raph was twirling a sai. It was an old habit he often did when he felt uncomfortable or unsure of what to do in a given situation. He was certainly confused. This just didn't sound like an act his brother would commit, but then again, they all knew how much in love with Karai he had been.

All of the children had been completely silent. It was probably the longest ever. Alex wondered if her mother knew of her father's old flame. Had he told her? Had it even been love, or just a fling? Did turtles have those? She had tried to ask her uncle about sex once after she had turned thirteen, but it didn't go well. Alex though Raph would know more than anyone, but he just turned as red as his bandana before walking away, muttering about something he had to do.

The Ancient One was the one who finally broke the awkward silence. "This is a serious accusation you have brought forth," he stated.

"It is no accusation," Karai replied. "It is the truth."

"Then let us have proof," Master Splinter demanded.

Con clapped his hands and a bunch of his minions came from the shadows. They took Leo's blood, and they took the boy's blood.

"We shall see what the results tell us," Con said before dismissing everyone.

* * *

"I can't even imagine how devastated Michelle must be," Master Splinter lectured his eldest son angrily as they waited for the results from the DNA tests. The results that Leonardo did not need to tell him that the boy at Karai's side was his son too. He had his eyes, and the same slim, muscular build, even without a shell.

"I thought your feeling for her were over. You knew that such love was forbidden. I thought sending you away to South America for extra training would make sure of it." Leo's eye widened. Was that the only reason he had gone away?

Master Splinter continued to rant. "When did this…incident occur?" asked Master Splinter. "Maybe she's not telling the truth. She is a sly one after all."

Leo shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry I dishonored you Master, but the boy is mine. I don't need a DNA test to tell me that. We did have…relations, but what's done is done."

"When did this…incident occur?" asked Splinter. "Was it the last time you were with the Tribunal during the mad reign of the evil demon Shredder? You would have only been fifteen years old then, and that is too young to have relations with a woman." Then again, Karai was not much older then the turtles, Splinter reminded himself.

"I was eighteen," Leo told him with a sign. "I was eighteen, and I was about to leave for my training in South America." He turned to face Master Splinter. "I was sneaking aboard a plane that was being loaded with cargo by the foot. It was the only plane going to that destination, so I hid myself behind their exports."

The events that had happened next were playing out in Leo's mind like the movies at the theater. While he had been able to stay concealed from the Foot, Karai had found him, and Leo was forced to admit that he still didn't know how even now.

* * *

The children tried to busy themselves with something to do, as they all waited uncomfortably in the Tribunal Library. Michelle looked like she could cry. There were no jokes coming out of Mikey's mouth. Raph's three boys were silent for the first time in their lives.

"Am I going to have to give him my room?" Nathan asked. "Logan said that I can sleep in his room because Andy is so annoying. He said he would tell Andy to go somewhere else, some place far away."

"Hey," shouted Andy. "You're a lot more annoying than I am."

"No, you won't have to give up your room," Alex reassured her baby brother. Although he was too young to fully understand the situation, Nathan knew the word son. He knew they were talking about Leonardo's son.

At that moment, Leonardo walked into the Library accompanied by Master Splinter, Karai and her boy, and one of the Tribunal doctors.

"It's a boy," the doctor announced.

"We can see that," Raph snapped.

"Everyone, meet my son, Carson," Leo introduced the boy who had his dark brown eyes and was now standing next to him, instead of Karai.

* * *

Carson couldn't remember a time in his life when he had felt as scared as he did right then. Because of the Tribunal's rules about sleeping quarters, he was forced to stay with his father and his family, of whom, his mother had forgotten to mention was a giant turtle with three other reptilian brothers who all happened to be ninja masters.

He sighed heavily as he flopped over on the bed he was sleeping on. His new little brother seemed to be fascinated with him. "Hi Carson. My name is Nathan," he had said. "You can sleep with me. When we go home, will you sleep in my room? Please! I have some really great toys that we can play with." At that moment, Leo had told Nathan that it was bedtime, and that meant voices were off. Carson smiled in the darkness.

Carson hadn't even realized that he had fallen asleep until a shifting of his covers awaked him. He opened an eye. Nathan was climbing into bed with him. "I couldn't sleep," he whispered, or tried to, as he curled up next to Carson. "I had a bad dream. Monsters were coming to get me." After having a mutant turtle for a father, Carson could only guess at what Nathan's scary monsters could look like.

As morning dawned, Carson was startled into consciousness as he sensed a presence watching over him. He slowly dared to open one eye. Leo sat perched at the end of the bed. Carson wondered how long the turtle had been there.

"Good morning," said Leonardo.

"Good morning, Daddy," Nathan yawned and stretched to wake himself up.

"Why weren't you in bed, my son?" Leonardo asked Nathan.

"I can explain!" a terrified Carson almost shouted, but Leo waved him off.

"I asked Nathan a question," he said firmly. "I did not ask for you to explain, Carson. You are in your bed. Nathan is not in his."

"I had a bad dream, Daddy, so I crawled in bed with Carson. He chased all the monsters away, and he didn't even kick me out like Alex does, or Denver," Nathan told him happily.

"Did he now," Leo smiled at Carson.

"Nathan," they heard Logan call. "Come on. It's time to get ready for school. Grandpa's going to teach us." Excitedly, Nathan jumped down from the bed, and hurried off with Logan.

"Let's wash our face and hands," Leo heard Mikey say.

He turned back to Carson whose eyes were still full of fear. Leo felt bad. He hadn't meant to frighten the kid.

"There is no need to be afraid," Leonardo said.

"How did you get to be a giant, talking turtle? Carson blurted out.

"I'll tell you latter," Leo promised. "Right now it's time for all of us to get ready for the day." He started to walk away, but stopped. "You are sixteen, so you will be coming with us on this goose chase the Tribunal is sending us on."

"How'd you know?" Carson gasped, but Leo had vanished.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter # 6 Trial & Error

AN: Thanks everyone for adding me to your favorites. The books mentioned in this chapter are real, but I didn't write them.

Later that morning, after breakfast with the Tribunal, the turtles, Carson, and Karai set out on their mission.

Carson was doing his best to stay close to his mother or father, and away from the other turtles. Leonardo had told him that he had nothing to fear, well not from him anyway. Carson still wasn't sure how the other turtles felt about him, especially the one in red. What was his name again? Carson couldn't remember.

Mikey walked next to Leo on his brother's right side. That way he formed a slight barrier between his hot tempered brother and Karai and Carson, who were to Leo's left.

While Raphael shamed, bullied, and challenged his older brother, no one could deny the fact that he was also the first to defend Leonardo. It was a very strange and complicated relationship that the two older turtles had.

Don followed a little behind lost in his own thoughts. They didn't have a plan, or much to go on. Their only orders from the Tribunal were to somehow stop this dangerous alien from destroying their planet. What did the Tribunal expect them to do; locate the alien's spaceship before it could even land on Earth and send it back home? Wait a minute, that wasn't such a bad idea. That could work.

"So what are we supposed to do; find this dangerous alien and send it back home?" Mikey asked.

It was times like this that Don would love to know how much smarter Mikey really was than he ever let on. That was exactly what he had been thinking, more or less.

"I don't know what we're supposed to do," Leo said. "The tribunal just said it was important for the future of Earth that we get rid of this alien life form parentally."

"Yes, but the question remains, does anybody know how we do this?" Karai asked.

"Do we even know if this alien is on Earth?" asked Raph.

"We don't know anything," replied Leo. "It sure would be a lot easier if we did."

"Anyone have any ideas?" asked Mikey.

"Well, we could break into the ship and cause a distraction while I rewire its transitional directors to go back to its home planet," Don suggested.

"Sounds easy enough," Raph remarked.

"It would be, there's just one problem," Don said pointing to a large sidelight dish- looking structure as they approached a big hill. "You see all the smoke coming from the spaceship?"

"Yeah." Leonardo was trying to suppress his growing impatience.

"It looks as if the alien might have had a crash landing here on Earth. It looks like a pretty big one, I'd have to say, and that means that many of the controls were probably damaged. It might take a while to fix."

"How long is a while?" Leo wanted to know.

"Well I can't be sure until I take a look, but I'm not thinking more than a couple hours," Don replied as they all gasped when the six ninjas saw the tiny creature emerge from the large ship.

"Ok, so…like now what?" Mikey said.

"I am 1266345APH3," the creature said through its translation communicator, "and you are all about to die."

"I hate it when they say things like that," said Raph with his sai already out.

"Just this once, I agree," Mikey gulped, clutching a chuck.

Leonardo only had meager seconds to act. It was the only idea they had at the moment, and the best idea to keep everyone from getting seriously hurt, he thought. Maybe they it wouldn't take Don as long as he thinks, especially if someone were to help him. The rest of them could buy him the time he needed to get the job done, but who would be smart enough to help Don?

Raph got angry too often and too quickly, and Mikey tended to not use his brain half the time. His poor choices, even as an adult, had gotten them al in hot water a time or two.

"Don, you and Karai get into the ship and rewire the ship's computers. Everything doesn't have to be fixed, just whatever controls will send this guy away from here."

"It might take tools that…"

"Do whatever it is you have to do," said Leo firmly. He did not have time for Donatello's accuracy right now, none of them did. "Be as quick as possible about it too. The rest of us will get the alien back into that ship," Leo said.

"Got it!" Don said as he and Karai raced off toward the entrance of the alien ship.

Carson and the three turtles stood where they were. Carson was still feeling nervous, and hoped his father wouldn't pair him up with one of the others.

"Ok, Mikey and Raph, you two will be the distractions while Carson and I heard the alien back inside his ship," Leo ordered.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Mikey asked Leo.

"You read comic books, Mikey. What would they do," questioned Raph.

"Um…guys, I was hoping for something a bit more realistic, something that would actually work," Leo cut in.

"Hey, comics don't lie," Mikey assured him.

Leo sighed, his baby brother would never grow up.

Mikey put his hand to his chin as if he were deep in thought while the tiny creature with the weird looking ray gun came closer and closer. It was a good thing that one step for them was like a few hundred for the alien life form.

"I got it!" exclaimed Mikey. "First we have to whistle and call it like a dog."

"You're serous?"

"That's what they do in the comics."

"I can't believe I'm gonna do this," Raph sighed.

* * *

It was only morning, but it had been long enough for Master Splinter. Perhaps he was just getting too old for this sort of thing, or maybe he was over his head with ten grandchildren. His patients were certainly being tried, and he had a splitting head ache.

Math had been a disaster. Jillian and Nathan knew their numbers well, but fought over the plastic magnets Splinter asked them to use as counters. Jane, Andy, and Logan knew their subtraction skills up, down, backwards, and forwards. Everything was going great until Logan decided to demonstrate his subtraction skills by pulling the purple bows out of Jane's hair.

"See Grandpa, two bows take away two bows equals no bows at all."

That hurt," Jane had cried. Needless to say, Logan earned himself some flips from his Grandfather for pulling the bows out of his cousin's hair.

Denver and Franklin had been playing a game to see who knew their multiplication facts the best. In the game, the boys competed to see who came up with the correct answer first.

Franklin, being smart like his father, the purple wearing Donatello, arrived at most of the answers first, but got all of them correct. Denver on the other hand was struggling with his math facts, and those answers that he did manage to call out first were unfortunately wrong.

Denver, not wanting to ever be showed up, accused his cousin of cheating. Franklin then became angry, and struck Denver to stress his feeling. This was a very ad idea because although Denver was a year younger than Franklin, he was just as skilled a fighter, and Denver never hesitated to fight back.

In the end, Master Splinter had broken up the fight before it went any farther. He had taken away their weapons, and both boys were sentenced to several sets of flips. Master Splinter also assured his young grandsons that their fathers would deal with their misbehavior when they returned.

"Dad is going to kill you," Dakota told his youngest brother as he, Dalton, and Alex watched the boys do their flips while working out of their Algebra books. "You're dead and buried."

"Franklin hit me first," Denver said.

"It doesn't matter," said Dalton. "You got in trouble with Grandpa, and that's what Dad's going to focus on."

"If I were you, I'd be very good for the rest of the day," Alex said.

Shortly after the boys completed their flips, the kids moved on the practicing their kanji. Splinter wasn't sure where Donatello was with everyone, so he decided to have the kids write short sentences about something that interested them. He told them they would share what they wrote after everyone had finished.

Nathan and Jillian were the only exception. With Alex's help, the two toddlers wrote a list of all there letters and numbers from zero to nine.

"Alright Logan, what did you write your paper on?" Master Splinter asked Michelangelo's son after all the other kids had read their papers.

"I wrote mine on why I want to be a dog," replied Logan.

Splinter instantly felt his headache he had worsen. Regrettably, he asked Logan why he wanted to be a dog.

Logan stood up from his writing desk in front of all the other children and began reading his paper.

"I would love to be a dog," read Logan. "Why couldn't I be a dog? Daddy's a turtle. If I were a dog, I could do cool things like chase cars and drink from the toilet. I could even bite the mail man, and do you know what else?"

"Um, that was good, Logan," Splinter stopped him. "You don't need to read anymore."

"I haven't even gotten to the best part yet," whined Logan.

Master Splinter sighed. "That is enough for today. Thank you, Logan. I think it is now time for story time," he said.

"Yeah! Can we read 'Walter the Farting Dog'?" asked Nathan.

"No!" squealed Andy. "I'm tired of that one."

"I thought you liked that one," said Nathan.

"I don't anymore," said Andy. "You said I was annoying."

"That wasn't me, that was Logan," cried Nathan. "Just because he thinks that doesn't mean that I do," said Nathan sniffling back tears.

Andy thought about that. "Ok," he said. "We can read 'Walter the Farting Dog."

"I want to read 'Bear in Underwear'," said Logan.

"Children," Master Splinter's voice interrupted them. "We will read the books I have laying in the chair over there."

"You mean we get more than one story," shouted Logan. "Hurray!"

"If you're good," Splinter reminded him.

Jane looked at the books. 'The Quiet Book.' No guesses as to why her grandpa had picked that one to read. She looked at some of the others. 'Grandpa Green,' Bats at the Ballgame,' and there were more.

All of the kids gathered around the elderly rat master for story time.

"May I read my own book," Alex asked her Grandpa.

"Yes," he replied. "You, Dalton, and Dakota may wish to read a book more… on your level if you'd like.

"O good," said Alex. "It's a great book. It's call 'The Earth, My Butt, and Other Big Round Things' by Carolyn Mackler."

All the kids burst into hysterical laughter. Splinter felt like his head was going to explode. The women had to pick that day to get their hair and nails done.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter # 7 Alien Round Up

AN: I do not know at what altitude sky divers jump out of planes, so please bare that in mind as you read the end of the chapter.

"Here alien! Good alien! Come to Mikey! Nice alien!"

"I can't believe we're doing this," Raph grumbled again as he and Michelangelo tried to distract the alien and get him to go back into his ship.

Leonardo couldn't believe it either. They were actually following one of Mikey's plans, from something that would happen in a comic book, which usually consisted of half-baked, off-the-wall ideas that never worked out. But once in a blue moon, one of the orange clad turtle's crazy schemes hit the target and turned out to be of some use. This might or might not be one of those times.

They watched Mikey shriek as the little alien creature fired off his space gun. Mikey leaped behind a large boulder in order to avoid getting hit by the gun's beams, as he challenged the alien to come after him.

"Why is that alien following Mikey, and not paying attention to the rest of us?" Raph stated.

"Maybe because Mikey's the only one acting like an idiot," Leo retorted.

"So, we just stand here like a bunch of fools and let Mikey be… himself?" Raph questioned.

"You got a better idea?" Leo said.

"Mom's not very good with technical stuff," Carson blurted out from Leo's side. "She likes to think she is, but she's not."

"Well then, she will just have to settle for assisting Don with whatever he needs help with," Leo replied as he tried hard to hold back a laugh. "Maybe with the two working together it won't take so long."

The beam of the alien creature's gun hit the boulder, causing it to shatter into millions of microscopic, rock fragments.

"That's it!" Mikey yelled. "No more Mr. Nice Turtle!" With those words, Michelangelo threw his chuck and disarmed the alien.

"Well, it's a bout time he figured it out," Raph snorted.

"It's Mikey," Leo reminded him. "Let's just hope that this idea of his doesn't flop, like most of them do."

"Not so tuff without your gun now are you, you little shrimp?"

The alien make a whimpering noise, and then to everyone's astonishment, he began to grow.

"You've done it now, Mikey," Raph said.

Mikey began to back away as the creature grew larger and larger.

"Um…a little help here, guys?" Mikey almost pleaded.

The alien picked Mikey up by his shell, and threw him into the air like he was a base ball.

"Let's get 'em!" Raph yelled as he ran towards the alien, that was not so tinny anymore.

Leonardo put a hand on his son's shoulder to keep him from following Raphael. Somehow he knew that defeating this alien being would take cunning intelligence, not just Raph's usual rage of destruction.

The alien kicked Raph away, but that was not enough to stop him. Raph rolled, and jumped back up from the ground. He went for the attack again, only to be put down once more. His usual brutality and strength was not working, just as Leo had predicted.

They needed a different strategy if they were going to defeat this giant of an alien. Suddenly, Leo thought of a new plan. It was risky. Leo didn't want to start his relationship with his new son by using him. Karai would kill him for putting their son's life in danger, but didn't she want him dead anyway?

"Carson, run around his feet," Leo told him. "Try to trip him up. Get him to fall close to his space ship if you can."

Carson did what his father asked. He ran as fast as he ever had before, around and around the alien's feet. At first, the alien just kept picking up his feet. Then he started to teeter off balance bit by bit.

Leo used his katana to tickle the left foot of the giant who in turn started to giggle and hop on one foot. Finally, he lost all control, and plunged to the ground with Carson and the turtles sprinting to get out from underneath the oncoming shadow.

"Let's tie him up," suggested Carson.

"With what?" Raph asked sarcastically, indicating the ropes that each of them carried was too small. They would wrap around the giant alien's feet twice, but were too light to hold him. The alien would be able to snap them without any problem.

"It looks like the only way to defeat this guy is to shrink him down," admitted Leonardo.

"You mean we gotta make him small again?" Mikey asked.

"No, we want him to get much bigger," Raph slapped Mikey upside the head.

"Ouch!" Mikey rubbed his head. Raph hadn't done that in a while since Don found studies that showed it was causing trauma to Mikey's brain. "I know what we should do!" shouted Mikey. "It's all here in my comic book of…"

"Save it Mikey, what do we do?" Leo asked impatiently.

"We get him to be small again by spitting on him."

"What!" they all cried at once.

"I think you've been in the sun too long, Mikey," commented Raph.

"I am not spitting on an alien," Leo stated.

"Oh come on, bro," Mikey insisted. "It's all here in my comic book. You know, the one about the incredible size changing alien. I promise it'll work. It has to. Comic books don't lie," Mikey repeated the statement.

"Well, if it will work," Leo hesitated," I guess we can give it a try."

"Awesome!" shouted Mikey.

"This must be some weird, sick dream of his," Raph said.

"Nightmare is more like it," Leo replied.

"Isn't he a little old to still be reading comic books?" Carson asked.

"We all think so," Leo told him," but try telling Mikey that."

So what choice did they have, but to spit on the alien to try to shrink him down to his previous, puny size?

"This is so cool!" said Carson excitedly. "Mom would never let me do something like this. She'd have a cow if she ever found out."

"She doesn't have to know," Leo pointed out, a little embarrassed. His son had likely never been involved in something so ridiculous or threatening before.

Ever so slowly, the giant sized alien started growing smaller and smaller until it was little once again.

"I would have never believed this could work," said Raph.

"I told you so," Mikey gloated. "Am I the smart turtle, or what?"

"Shell-for-brains is more like it," Raph replied.

"Guys, now that the creature is small again, do we really want to give it the chance to get away and become a giant again?" Leo made a point.

"That wouldn't be good," admitted Mikey.

"I'll take care of it," Raph said a he knocked the alien's lights out.

Mikey looked at the mute alien, then at his brother. "That's not permanent," he said referring to the limp figure, but Raph just shrugged.

"Ok, let's get in its space ship so that all of us can go home, please," Leo said with tiring patients.

Leo dialed Don on the shell cell while Mikey dragged the struggling alien along. "Don, are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're ready," Don answered. "There's just a minor problem."

"What is it?"

"Well, the ship can't go back to its home planet until it's fully piloting in the air."

"Meaning…?"

"Meaning that at least one of us will have to stay in here to take the ship up, and then jump out somehow at twenty thousand feet." Don replied.

Leo thought about what his purple wearing brother had just said. "Do we have any parachutes onboard?" he finally asked.

"Just one, and I don't know if it will hold both of us."

"We must try, Donatello," they heard Karai's voice through the shell cell.

"Ok, here goes."

As soon as the alien had been returned to the ship, Don and Karai took it up high into the sky while Leo, Raph, Mikey, and Carson waited uneasily on the ground far below.

"What happens now?" Carson asked his father anxiously. He was fearful for his mother's safety.

"Now, if this works, we go home," was the reply.

Inside the ship Don moved the controls so the space ship would move into higher altitude. He would sure be glad when all this was over. Just then, he heard a strange, electronic like sound. Thinking it must be coming from the space ship's controls, Don started checking everything out.

It wasn't the controls. Don and Karai were both startled to discover that the strange sounds were coming from the alien. He was waking up. Oh, no!

"Leo!" Don's voice was frantic. "The alien! It's waking up! What do I do?"

"Whatever you do, don't let that thing grow unless you want an even bigger mess on your hands," Raph' voice rang loud and clear through the shell cell.

"Grow?" What do you mean?" Don asked.

"Donatello," said Karai. "I think we need to think of a plan, now."

The alien was awake. He was angry, and as they had all feared, starting to grow.

"Leo! It's too late! The alien's starting to grow."

"I think it starts to grow when it gets angry," Leo said," like when Mikey's chuck took his gun away from him. Wait, he doesn't have one on him, does he?"

"No," said Karai," but at the rate that he is growing, I do not think he will need one."

"Listen to me," Leo didn't mean to yell. "Keep him calm. That will stop the growing."

"Try singing him a lullaby," Mikey blurted out. An awkward silence followed that statement. "What?" he asked. "It's what they do in the comics."

Leo shook his head. "Just try it," he told them. "Mikey's crazy schemes have already worked once, so maybe it will work again."

"Then spit on him, and he will get smaller."

"You're disgusting, Raph," said Donatello.

Raph grinned. "I know, but it was actually Mikey's idea."

They heard Karai start to sing a sweet song to the alien while Don spit on him. "I can't believe I'm doing this," Don said.

"We all felt the same way," said Leo.

It was working. The alien was shrinking again. Once, down to its puny size, Don quickly hit him in the head causing it to loose consciousness once again. Next, he was able to set the controls in motion. The space ship was headed back toward its home planet, wherever that was.

"Let's go!" Don cried. The two grabbed the single parachute, and ran towards the emergency escape exit. There were almost there when Don heard Karai cry out.

"I don't think you hit the alien hard enough, Donatello," said Karai as she fought to get free of its grasp.

Turning around, Don was shocked at the sight he saw. Karai was becoming very pale and sickly looking. Don had never seen such a thing before in his life. The alien had a strong hold on Karai, and was somehow eating her from the inside out.

"You can not save me, Donatello," her now raspy voice was barely a whisper. "Go!" she tried hard to shout her orders to him.

"I can't just leave you here," Don protested.

"Go!" said Karai again. "Please go, and tell my son that I love him. I always will, and Leonardo too. Even though our love was forbidden, I will never regret what we had."

With that said, Karai was dead, and the alien was now coming after him. Don thought it was a very strange thing for him to pick now to realize that Leo and his other brothers were no longer coming in on the shell cell.

Running as fast as his legs would allow, Don catapulted through the ship's exit door, praying that the parachute he grasped in his green, three-fingered hand would work, and saying his own silent good buys to Karai. Her love had been real, true, and genuine, though forbidden and treacherous. She was a part of his brother, and therefore a part of them all.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter # 8 Dead

Karai was gone forever. It didn't seem real. It seamed like a bad dream that Donatello would wake up from any minute now, but he knew he wouldn't. The realization of Karai's death left a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach as he parachuted down through the drizzly clouds.

She had been sly, cunning, and untrustworthy to say the least, but Karai had still played a part in all the turtle's lives. She still did, and now that it had been found out that she and Leonardo had conceived a son together, she always would.

Don shook his head. How was he going to tell Leo that his former lover was dead? How was he going to tell Carson that he would never see his mother again? Who was going to take care of Carson now until he became an adult in just two short years? Would it be his father, Leonardo? Would it be someone else? How would Michelle feel about it? What would Alex and Nathan think of the half brother that they had always had, but never known?

These thoughts and more, filled full of worry and sorrow were what went through Don's mind as he floated to the ground. T'was such a sad end, and what a thing to see; someone die like that right in front of you. Eaten alive, and you couldn't do anything about it. Not one blasted thing!

Dazed! That's what Don was. Either dazed, or in shock. He didn't know which. He didn't notice that he had gotten stuck in a tree. He didn't notice that he could get down from that tree if he just took off the parachute. He didn't notice his brothers helping him out of the tree, but he did notice Carson's plea.

"Where's my mom?" he asked.

Don felt his throat swell up. His lungs felt like they were on fire, and he didn't dare take one breath for fear he would start to blubber. Instead he just looked at Leo. He looked his eldest brother straight in the eye, and the nonverbal message was passed between them as they had often communicated in past tragedies.

Leo knew what he had to do. So, with an aching heart he told his son, "She's gone, Carson. Your mother is dead."

"Dead?" Carson repeated. "No! It can't be true!" Carson exploded. "You are lying. You hate my mother! You've always hated her! All of you hate her!" he screamed through uncontrollable tears and unthinkable rage as he tried to strike his father.

"Raphael, please restrain him," Leo ordered.

"Let me go!" Carson shouted.

"Not until you calm down," Leo said as he faced his son. "You are irrational right now."

"No I'm not," Carson protested as he continued to fight.

"Carson, look at me. Look at me," Leo said again.

Still, Carson couldn't meet his father's eyes. It was disrespectful, and he had already shown his father disrespect by shouting insults and striking out at him. Then again, if he didn't do what his father asked, he was being disobedient. Carson was so confused. He wanted so much to please his father, especially now that his mother was gone forever. The big blue wearing turtle and his ninja clan members were all the family he had, if they would accept him.

"I know you are unhappy and confused in many ways," Leo said as if he sensed his son's inner discomfort. "You have to calm down, or you will make yourself sick from grief."

"Take deep breaths," said Michelangelo. He remembered that's what Leo and Don used to tell him when he was a turtle tot. At that time he would sometimes have bad dreams, or would cry when Raph played unfairly and rough with him.

"She loves you, Carson," said Donny. "She told me to tell you so. She loves you very much, both of you," Don said turning toward Leo.

* * *

The day was bright, light, and airy as if nothing out of the norm had even happened. In fact, things had pretty much carried on the same way as usual, during the turtle's absence, except that today the women were there to assist in their children's educational learning.

This was both hindering and helpful the Master Splinter. Michelle, who often assisted Donatello in teaching the children when not called to sub, knew exactly what she was doing, and made a big difference in coming to Splinter's aid. She reviewed, drilled, and quizzed all of the children over everything that they had learned.

Emily, who worked as a school Librarian was also a great help, and she mad all the difference just the same as Michelle did. She kept an eye out to make sure the kids were doing their best, not just goofing off. That however, was where the good assistance came to an abrupt end.

Rebecca and Faye both worked at meager jobs for minimum wage, yet hoping to one day rise to a management position. Neither one of them knew a thing about teaching school either, except they were never very good students when they had been enrolled. After confusing the kids on their vocabulary and historical facts, Emily sweetly suggested that the two women help with behavior control, and as it turned out, this was a very good idea because it was much needed.

Dalton, Dakota, and Denver were disrespectful to their grandfather and master once again, earning the three boys a heavy load of flips from their grandfather, as well as extra chores and a scolding from their mother, Rebecca.

"Just you wait until your father gets back," she scolded her three sons. "This type of behavior, especially toward your grandfather, is not something he will tolerate. He is going to be furious."

The three boys nodded. Sometimes it didn't pay to act like their father, or speak the same foul words.

Also that afternoon, Logan and Andy had tried to pull a prank on their grandfather, but it had gotten Jane instead. She had been seen that angry before, and promised her revenge. So when nap time for the younger children was over, the twin brothers had awoke to find that each of them had one leg tied to the other. They walked together everywhere in a three-legged-race style until Faye, their mother, had untied them.

Faye then immediately went to talk to her best friend about what Jane had done, only to find Emily chewing out her son for breaking her CD player.

Franklyn had taken apart his mother's CD player, and found that he didn't know how to put it back together. Jillian and Nathan had also helped him, so they were all three in hot water.

"It looked like a neat thing to play with," Jillian had told her mother.

After that incident, Faye decided not to say anything to Emily about Jane tying up her twins sense her daughter, Jillian had helped in the destruction of Emily's CD player.

Things were chaos as usual, that was, until the turtles returned bruised and bleeding with Carson, but no Karai.

All at once the room became silent, too quiet really, and all eyes were on the four turtles and Carson who continued to walk toward them, it seemed in slow motion.

"Where's your mommy?" Nathan asked Carson as he ran up to his older brother.

Carson stared at the floor. "She's gone," he managed to croak out.

"Nathan, please go finish writing your abc's," his father said.

"Ok," Nathan said happily, not understanding that there was anything really wrong. "You want to see them, Daddy? I can write them real good."

"In a minute I will," Leo replied. "Right now I need to speak with your mother."

"Ok," said Nathan again. "Mommy! Daddy wants to talk to you!" Nathan screamed across the room.

Leonardo knew that what he was about to do wouldn't be easy.

The other turtles went to their wife's side. After hearing about what type of day his three boys had, Raph exploded. He grasped them harshly by the shoulder and marched them from the room.

Don repaired the CD player Franklin had taken apart and reprimanded his son. He didn't know about Jane's revenge.

Mikey laughed and laughed about the three-legged tie up of the boys. He didn't know what to say about Jillian though, because it sounded too much like something he would have done to Don's things when they were younger turtles.

* * *

"I can't believe it! I just can't believe it!" Michelle yelled at her husband.

Leo had never felt so miserable before. Without meaning too, he had really hurt his wife. He felt worse than the time he had deliberately defied Master Splinter in front of his brothers, and knew that when he returned home he would face severe consequences for his poor choose of actions. Now he only hoped that Michelle could forgive him as Master Splinter had, and learn to love his son too.

Leo sighed. "I can't change it, Michelle. I'm sorry, but Carson is my son, whose mother is gone now. He doesn't have a place to go. If he goes back home he may be in danger," Leo said. "Please, think about it."

"I- I don't know. It's just going to take some time to get used to this. I just feel… um…"

"Betrayed," Leo finished for her.

"That's… a little strong," Michelle said. "You told me you didn't know me at the time that you were with her, and that you didn't know about Carson until we arrived here in Japan."

"That still doesn't change the fact that I hurt you," Leo said.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. You're right. Carson is your son, and he should come live with us now that his mother's gone."

"Do your forgive me?" Leo said with a pleading voice.

Michelle kissed her turtle's cheek. "Yes," she said. Then Leo noticed her hand moving ever so slightly up and down the sensitive areas of his body. It was his favorite turn on, and it always drove him wild.

Leo caught her hand, and held it. "I don't deserve it," he said.

"Yes you do," Michelle insisted. "You've had to make a very hard decision for the better of the son you barley even know. Besides, I have something else for you." Michelle snuggled up close to Leo before whispering softly in his ear, "I'm pregnant."

She moved back, and smiled at him. "I just found out the day that you left on your mission with the others. Only the women know…um, and so does Master Splinter."

Michelle couldn't help but laugh at the look on Leo's face. "I'm afraid Nathan may have said something," she said. "Master Splinter said he wants to have a stern word with you whenever you can spare a minute." Leo didn't like the sound of that.


	9. Chapter 9

Warning: Cherry Blossom is real, but it may actually be a Chinese dish. I don't remember.

Chapter # 9 Leo's Dilemma

Leo knocked on the closed door of his father's office.

"Come in, my son," Leo heard a voice reply from the other side. He slowly pushed the heavy door open.

Master Splinter motioned for him to sit down on one of the cushy chairs. Leo sat and looked about the small room. Something was different than the last time Leo had been there, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

The two chairs sat by the fireplace as usual, several sets of finely crafted pieces of weapontry were placed in their usual spots on the walls…then Leo spotted it; a tea cart was placed back in the shadows behind Master Splinter.

"Have some tea," Master Splinter said, and handed his son a cup of green tea.

"Thank you," Leo said.

He really needed the tea, or maybe something a little stronger. He and Raph might have to go out for a drink or two when they got home. It was something that the two brothers did together once in a while. While Raph drank often, Leo joined him once in a while when he needed to take a load off.

Leo could feel the tea's rejuvenation starting to take affect.

"So, tell me what is on your mind," Master Splinter encouraged as he took a sip of his tea.

Leonardo told his father about the discussion he had had earlier with Michelle. He left out the part about how it ended though.

"I have not talked to Carson about it yet, or anyone else," Leo continued. "It'll be his choice to make in the end, if he wants to come live with me and my family I mean."

Leo mentioned his feelings about how returning to his previous lodging might be dangerous for Carson. He remembered that Karai had sometimes struggled to keep order, and therefore was not sure if the foot and members of any other operation his mother had run would be wiling to follow such a young leader.

"I'll talk to Carson about it tonight," Leo told his father. "I want to know for certain that he would want to come and live with us before I tell the rest of the family."

"There might be one more person you would also like to talk to," said the old rat.

Leo nodded. "You're referring to Alex, correct?"

"Yes," Master Splinter confirmed. "How does Alexandra feel about her new brother?"

"I haven't talked to her about it," Leo said, than stopped. Come to think of it, he hadn't talked to his daughter in a while. Leo couldn't believe it. They used to be so close, too.

"I don't know how she feels about him," Leo was ashamed to admit, "but Nathan absolutely adores Carson."

"Yes, but Nathan isn't expected to one day become the clan leader," Splinter bluntly pointed out.

"That's right," Leo agreed as he suddenly grasped what his father was getting at. He had been bringing Alex up all these years to be the leader of their ninja family clan, and then suddenly, from out of the blue, here comes Carson, an older, wiser, and even a more skilled ninja than she.

Leo was at a loss. His daughter didn't think that he would demote her so quickly, did she? Leo knew he needed to find out and make sure that Alex didn't feel like she was being replaced.

Leonardo sighed. Enough with the tea, what he could really use was a drink right now. All these events were giving him a head ache. Had it really only been a few days sense they arrived in Japan, found out about Carson, fought the alien, and said their final good buys to Karai? Where had the time gone?

"You look as if you might need something a little stronger," Master Splinter said, as if reading his eldest son's mind and noticing their two empty tea cups. He opened a cabinet beside him and took out a small bottle. "Sake?" he offered. Leo smiled. It was just what he needed.

* * *

Leo was lost in thought about the discussion he had just had with his father as the turtles and their families stood back from their seats while waiting for the tribunal members to appear in the grand dinning hall.

He wasn't looking forward to having the conversation with his son. What would Leo do if Carson said he didn't want to come live with him? At the age of sixteen, Carson would be considered a minor in New York and therefore would have no choice but to come live with them unless he went back to Japan. Would he want to do that, even if he might be in danger of possibly being killed? What if after all these many years, Carson didn't feel any reason to keep in contact with his father? All these questions were making his head again. The tea and sake had only provided temporary relief.

Leonardo's thoughts of worry were interrupted by his nephews and their views on sushi.

"I hope we don't have to eat more of that nasty sushi," Denver told his older brothers.

"We probably will," said Dalton.

"Man, is that all they ever eat here?" Dakota commented.

"Quiet!" Raph said before either of his sons could say anything else.

"I like sushi," admitted Franklin. It was certainly not a taste that he had gotten from Donatello, his biological father.

"What did I say?" Raph asked his nephew.

"To be quiet," Franklin said slowly.

"That's right. Ten flips before bed time." Raph sentenced.

Franklin looked up at his father, but Donatello just shook his head. "If you choose to make bad choices, then you will pay the consequences."

"What about them, they were talking too," Franklin sulked, referring to Raph's three boys.

"You need to worry about Franklin," Don told his son.

"You may sit," came Kun's voice.

Everyone sat down as plates of food were placed before them. The turtles and the Tribunal began discussing the mission.

"What is this?" Jane asked as she picked at the food on her plate.

"It's called 'cherry blossom," and it's a rare delicacy," Master Splinter told his granddaughter.

"That's a pretty name," Jane said.

"Yeah, they call it that so you don't know that you're eating raw horse meet," said Franklin.

"Nasty!"

"That's yucky."

"Who'd want to eat a horse?

"A sick person, that's who."

The kids were all in an uproar about their food.

"Silence!" Leo commanded. "We will be having extra practice after dinner for being so disrespectful to our hosts," Leo informed his clan.

"Yes Sensei," they all said as they hung their heads.

"Is the deed done then?" Shakara continued their conversation.

"Yes," Leo replied.

"So we will be returning home," Raph said flatly. All the turtles still remembered their last trip to the ninja tribunal very clearly. There were mixed feelings of hard emotions and conflicted memories which catered to their wish to leave.

"There is no need to be curt," replied Kun.

"Who's curt?" asked Denver.

"No one," said Leo.

"It's not important," said Raph.

"Denver, it's none of your business," Alex whispered across the table.

"I'm afraid old feelings die hard. You forget, how they came to the Tribunal's aid the last time help was needed," Master Splinter spoke up for his sons.

"That still does not excuse dishonorable behavior," Kun said.

"Masters," Leo acknowledged. "We did not mean any disrespect toward any of you, but we are tired and have been away from our home in New York long enough. Unless there is some reason we…"

"You'd think they'd know better than that," Dalton said to his brothers while his sensei was speaking. "Yet we're the ones that get extra practice and all because these creeps have a stick up their ass about how great they are."

Though unsure of whether or not the Tribunal had heard, the turtles had. Raphael stood up.

"Excuse us please," he said as he nearly yanked his eldest son from the chair. He was about to take his son out of the room when Leonardo stopped him.

He held out his hand. "Weapons," Leo said. "They're mine. This time for two weeks."

"No," Dalton protested.

"Hand them over," Raph growled.

Reluctantly, Dalton did as he was told before following his father out of the room.

Leo put his nephew's sai in his belt and returned to the table.

"We will be leaving first thing in the morning," he said as he reseated himself at the large dining table.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter # 10 Choices

"… and on top of everything else, you've been disrespectful to everyone in this family," Raphael lectured Dalton back in their rooms. He really was at his wits end with his eldest son.

"If I ground you, you sneak out. If I make you do flips, you make jokes about it. If I take away your Nintendo, you take your brother's game. If I load you down with chores, you do a sloppy job and leave a bigger mess than what you started with." Raph shook his head. "I just don't know what I'm going to do with you, Dalton. The only time you ever seem to ever learn your lesson is when I spank you or Leo takes your weapons away, but even that's been happening too much as of late without having much effect."

Raph sighed in defeat. Now he knew how Master Splinter must have felt. Like his son, Raphael had been in trouble all the time, and he remembered that he had often been disciplined harshly.

Raph shut his eyes, regretfully remembering those days. His three son's behavior was haunting him, reminding his too much of what his was like.

What was he going to do? As the eldest son, Dalton was setting a terrible example for his two younger brothers. Dakota especially, was beginning to follow in his older brother's foot steps.

Then again, as the eldest ninja turtle, Leo had set only the best example for him and his brothers to follow and it didn't do any good. Up until the whole incident with Carson, everyone thought Leo was perfect. He still kind of was. Had he always been expected to be? Raphael didn't know. What he did know was that it was because of him that Leo ever got in trouble, and sometimes Mikey. They were the trouble makers.

At least Mikey respected Leo as a superior though, unlike Raph who was defiant and challenged Leo's authority. Leo really only had to get after Mikey because he goofed off too much, such as the time he skipped out on our early morning practice runs to watch cartoons, and other things that had caused him almost not to gain his ninja status title.

In that brief couple of seconds, Raphael opened his eyes. He now thought he knew how he was going to finally get through to his son, though it pained him so to have to do it.

Dalton was staring at the floor, waiting for his father to dish out his punishment for his misbehavior, though he wished his father would hurry up so they could get it over and done with.

"My son, I'm sorry to have to do this, but I don't think you've left me any choice," Raph began.

Dalton looked up at the red wearing turtle. Here it came. Dalton knew his father was very angry. He was going to get it good now.

"You refuse to take responsibility for your own actions, and at your age and rank you are more than capable of doing so," said Raphael. "Therefore, the next time everyone tests out for belt, you will not join them."

Dalton's eyes grew wide and angry. How dare his father not let him test out.

"No! Then Dakota can get ahead of me," Dalton gaped as the realization began to hit him. How awful would it be having a younger brother that was of higher ranking order than you were?

"Well you should have thought of that before you decided to act out," said Raphael.

"You can't do that!" Dalton exploded.

"I can do this, Dalton, and I am," Raph thundered

"You're not Sensei"

Raph back handed his son so fast the boy dropped to the floor. Afterwards, he felt bad for losing his temper again and taking it out on his son. Leo had warned him countless times that his anger would get the better of him one day, as had Master Splinter. "You must learn to control your anger, or it will control you," they had told him.

Raph pulled Dalton to his feet. Neither one of them knew what to say.

There was a nasty red gash were Raph had struck the boy. Rebecca was sure to notice that.

Leo chose that moment to enter their lodgings. He frowned at Raphael upon noticing Dalton's face.

"Uncle Leo, Dad said he won't let me test out at our next belt test. He can't do that can he?" Dalton asked as he looked up at Leonardo from where he was perched on his bed.

Leo nodded. "Yes, he can." Raph crossed his arms across his chest.

"But…but he's not Sensei," Dalton pointed out.

"Your father may have not been chosen to be the clan leader, but that doesn't mean he is any less of a ninja than I am," Leo corrected his eldest nephew.

"So…I can test out?" Dalton asked hopefully.

"Nope. Not until your father says otherwise you will not be allowed to test out for belt with the other kids," Leo confirmed.

"Can I have my sai back?"

Leo gave him a look. "Now you should know better than to ask me that," he said.

Dalton sighed. He knew Leo would say no, but he just had to try.

* * *

As predicted, Rebecca was furious with Raphael. Her muffled screams could be heard through the thick walls, all the way into Master Splinter's Office where the rat had told Leo and Carson they could discuss the issue of Carson coming to live with the family.

"Carson," Leo began as the two sat across from one another in Master Splinter's matching chair cushions. "I would be honored if you would come live with me and my family." Leo said.

Carson couldn't believe what he was hearing. The father he had never known up until a couple of days ago was now offering him a new home.

"It is I who would be honored," Carson replied. "I would love nothing more, Father."

"You do understand that you would be both living and training under my rule," Leo stated.

"Yes Sensei," Carson answered without a moment's hesitation as he stood up and bowed to his father.

"Come here," Leo said.

Carson obeyed immediately as Leo wrapped his arms around his son.

At first, Carson was startled by the new and strange action. Leo doubted that he had hardly ever received any affection at home in Japan. The boy would certainly have some new customs to get used to.

"Get used to it," Leonardo told Carson. "Hugs are something you will be getting a lot of from Nathan especially, and some of the other kids too."

Carson smiled. The hug was warm and loving. He missed his mother terribly, but coming to live with his father was looking more and more like the best thing that had ever happened to him.

Carson already had a younger brother that looked up to him.

"Yay! You're coming home with us," Nathan shouted happily after he heard the news when Carson and Leo had returned to the room that evening.

"Is everyone ready?" Leo asked as they entered.

"Yes."

"Yes Sensei."

"I'm ready."

"Me too," came the replies.

"Good," Leo said. "You'll have one more session with your grandfather tomorrow, and then we leave tomorrow night."

Leo then left to repeat his message to the girls. He wanted to make his plans especially clear to them that needed to have everything packed and ready to go or it would be left behind.

"Can Grandpa come visit us in New York?" asked Jane.

"I'm sure he will sometime," Emily told her daughter.

Now that Leo thought about it, having Splinter come stay a while with them didn't sound like a half bad idea. It might even be a real help with Dalton's bad attitude and getting Carson situated and all. Yeah, the more Leo thought about it, the more it sounded like a great idea.

"Why don't you ask him tomorrow?" Leo suggested to his niece.

.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter # 11: Explanation

"I don't want to get on the boat again," Logan fussed as the turtles and their families loaded all their belongings aboard the Tribunal's magical flying bus once again.

"We're not going on a boat, this time we will be taking the bus all the way to New York." Master Splinter informed him. At Jane's request, Master Splinter had agreed to come for a visit.

All the kids were very excited. They talked and talked the entire way home, telling their grandfather about all kinds of things. Only Carson remained silent.

"This is Mr. Cuddles," Jillian showed off her stuffed bunny.

"I dropped my sippy cup on the floor, and it broke," said Nathan.

"When did that happen?" Splinter asked to humor his grandson.

"I don't know, but it was right before we left. Mommy said that she'd get me another one." Nathan replied happily.

"At least someone didn't break yours." Jillian stuck her tongue out at her older twin brothers.

Jillian's favorite sippy cup had accidentally been destroyed one day when it fell in to a boiling pot of chemicals that the twins and Franklin were experimenting with.

The reaction that the mixture had made had melted the plastic sippy cup. Jillian had cried all night long over the loss of her sippy cup, and Donatello had been very angry with the boys for using harsh chemicals without his permission or supervision.

Master Splinter had learned from the children that they would be having a belt test shortly after they returned home. He had also learned that Raphael's eldest son, Dalton, would not be allowed to test out with the others, and why.

"I'm gonna be a green belt then," Logan told him.

"Me too," said Andy.

"Will you give us our belt test, Grandpa?" asked Franklin.

"Yeah, that's a great idea," said Denver.

"I'm gonna be yellow," said Nathan.

Caught on the spot, Master Splinter looked at Leonardo who nodded in return.

"I would be glad to give you your test, my children," Master Splinter replied.

* * *

As it turned out, flying home was the way to go, and things quickly settled back to normal, for the most part. Master Splinter observed his family throughout the days, joining them in the classroom with his purple wearing son, Donatello, and in the dojo with Leonardo.

Master Splinter also practiced and quizzed with the kids on their Japanese as did Carson. That's where the trouble began.

As it happened, not everyone seemed to be adjusting so well to Carson's company. Dalton, used to being the oldest boy, and second only to Alex, didn't make any bones about how much he disliked Carson living with them. He used every chance opportunity presented him to test the more experienced ninja's buttons.

The Friday after returning from Japan, Carson was in the kitchen helping Michelangelo with dinner. It was something that had quickly become part of their daily routine together as Carson had found to his surprise and delight that he loved to cook.

They had decided on fish and chips that night, though nobody knew why.

When Mikey thought that Carson had a handle on everything, he told the teenager that he was going to step out for just a few moments. It was just about time for Faye to get off work, and he needed to get going so he could shadow his wife home from work to make sure no harm came to her.

As soon as his uncle had left, Dalton decided to make his move.

Dalton walked into the kitchen. "Hi ya Carson," he greeted a little too casually. "How's it going? Do you need some help?"

"No. Thank you," Carson replied.

"Are you sure you couldn't use a hand?" Dalton insisted.

"I have my own two hands right here," Carson replied. He was still having a little difficulty adjusting to the American customs his family lived by, and Dalton was taking much advantage of this.

That morning for instance, Dalton and Dakota had been caught looking at a dirty magazine by their mother.

Rebecca flew off the handle. "Raphael!" she screamed for the boy's father. If it was his magazine, Rebecca was going to kill her husband.

"Have you been showing this to the others kids?" Raph stormed.

"No," the boys said together.

"Has Denver seen this?" Rebecca asked. Sometimes she could be a little bit over bearing of her youngest son.

"I don't think so," said Dakota.

"Where did you get it?" Raph asked them.

Dalton knew they were in big trouble. Neither their parents were happy about this secret hobby, and nothing good ever followed their bad moods. Dalton wasn't sure what to do, he knew there had to be some way out of this mess. Then it occurred to him.

"We got it from Carson," said Dalton.

Dakota looked at his brother. That wasn't true, and then he caught on.

"Yeah, it was Carson who's been showing this to everyone," Dakota backed up his brother.

"Really?" Raph questioned his sons. This didn't sound like something Carson would do. He was suspicious. Raph hadn't known the boy any longer than anyone else, but he was Leo's son which meant he was the same stand up ninja as his father, right?

"Carson!" Raph thundered. "Come here!"

Carson and Leo had been training in the dojo. Leo hadn't been able to asses where his son's skills were until then, but both stopped as soon as they heard the hot headed turtle call.

"Let's go see what he wants," Leo told his son.

They left the dojo, Carson following just slightly behind his father. The red wearing turtle still made him a little uneasy.

"What's the problem?" Leo asked when they came to the bedroom that Raph's three boys shared.

"This is what's the matter!" Rebecca shouted, shoving the magazine at Leo.

Leo took the magazine, noticing the pictures of necked girls and what they where doing.

"The kids say that Carson gave that to them. He's been showing it to everyone."

Leo turned to his son. He showed him the magazine much to Carson's surprise.

"Is this yours?" he asked.

"No," Carson answered.

"Have you ever seen this before?"

"No," Carson answered again.

"I think he's lying," Dakota said.

"Well you don't exactly have the best track record for honesty," Leo remarked.

"How dare you say that to him!" Rebecca snapped.

Leo dismissed her temper entirely. After all these years of fighting Raphael, she didn't phase him a bit.

"Boys, if you have any more of these magazines I want you to bring them to me right now," Leo said.

"It is not theirs, it is Carson's," Rebecca insisted.

Carson was confused. He wondered why this angry woman was yelling at him. He wondered why his father had showed him that magazine with naked girls on it. Was that a common custom in America? His mother would have been very angry if she had ever seen him with such a thing. There was so much to get used to here.

"Really?" Leo raised an eyebrow. "Carson just said that he had never seen this magazine before."

"He's not telling the truth," Dakota said again. "He didn't look you in the eye when he answered you."

"Yes, I know," Leo said. "Your father doesn't always either. There's a reason for that."

"If you two weren't on the verge of failing your Japanese classes with Don, then you would know that making eye contact with your superior is considered disrespectful in the Japanese culture," Raphael told his boys.

"Have you once ever seen us make eye contact with your grandfather?" asked Leo.

"No," both of these boys admitted.

"Did you ever see any one of us make eye contact with the Tribunal?" Raph asked his sons.

"No," the boys said again.

"Now, are you ready to tell the truth?" Raph growled.

"We are telling the truth," the brothers insisted.

"Did I do something wrong?" Carson asked them.

"Yes!" shouted Rebecca. "You're accusing my boys of something dirty."

"No, he's not. You're the one that is accusing Carson," Leo stated firmly.

"Raphael," Rebecca complained.

"What is the problem?" Carson asked, making it clear to everyone that he did not understand the situation.

"Look at me, and tell me that you did not find this magazine, Dalton," Raph said.

Dalton looked at his father, but found that as much trouble as he was always causing, he could not be so dishonorable as to lie to his father.

"I…I did it, Dad," Dalton finally said. "I found the magazine while we were out in the sewers with Grandpa. I was the one that showed it to Dakota, but no one else. I've just shown it to Dakota."

Dalton wondered how the Japanese knew truth from lie if they never made eye contact. His father was really wearing him down with it.

Rebecca gasped. "That dirty magazine is yours."

"Yes," Dalton replied. "I'm sorry, Mom."

"Why did you bring Carson into this?" Leo wanted to know.

"He seemed like an easy target to tae the blame sense no one really knows much about his past," Dalton admitted.

"Dalton, if you have any more of these magazines, I want you to go get them and bring them to me right now," Raph ordered.

"Yes Sir," Dalton replied as he stooped down to get the other dirty magazines he had hidden in under the bed in his room.

"I'm sorry for this…" Rebecca couldn't quite come out and say the words. This time she did not try to argue that Dalton was not at fault.

Leo nodded. "We all make mistakes," he said.

"Maybe," Raph agreed, "but Dalton just can't seem to learn from his."

AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please feel free to leave a review. It only takes a few seconds.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter # 12: The Lesson

Leo and Raph explained what had happened between Carson and Raph's two sons over tea with the other turtles and Master Splinter that evening after dinner.

"Looks like not everyone adores Carson like Nathan does," Mikey joked.

Leo glared at his youngest brother.

The orange wearing turtle was referring to a certain event that had happened earlier that week.

Donatello had scheduled a fieldtrip on Tuesday for all the kids, Master Splinter, and the other turtles to go to the Museum of Natural Science.

Michelle had also come along as she was not needed to fill in at the school as a substitute.

"Nathan, it is time to get up," Michelle told her little boy.

"Hi Mommy," Nathan said as he stretched and yawned.

"It's time for breakfast," Michelle said.

"Ok." Nathan jumped out of bed, and ran to the kitchen.

"Who wants pancakes?" Mikey asked as he poured batter onto a hot kettle.

"I do! I do! I do!" all the kids cried.

Nathan climbed up into his seat at the table.

"Do you want me to make you some pancakes?" Mikey asked Nathan.

"No," replied Nathan.

Mikey was surprised. His little nephew loved pancakes. He always had. Mikey hoped Nathan wasn't sick.

"Don't you want a full belly before you go to the museum?" Mikey tried again.

"No," said Nathan. "I want Carson to make them."

"I want Carson to make me some too," shouted Jillian.

"I'll try some of Carson's pancakes," Jane said politely.

This was more or less how Carson discovered his delightful cooking talent.

From then on it seemed as if Nathan wanted Carson by his side always.

"Time to get dressed," Leo told Nathan.

"No," said Nathan. "I want Carson to help me get dressed."

Carson had a funny look on his face. He had never dressed a toddler before. He had no idea what to do. Was the boy potty trained. Why was Nathan sticking to him like glue anyway?

"Ok," Leo agreed. He walked toward the door, and whispered something to Carson.

"If you have any problems, I'm right outside the door," Leo informed him.

Carson was nervous. How was he going to do this?

"Where's your close?" he asked his little brother.

"Right here," Nathan showed him. "You're supposed to hold my pants up, and say 'step in' the way Mommy does," Nathan told him.

So Carson did as Nathan told him to do. It was just another new lesson learned.

The turtles and Master Splinter laughed at the memory. Then hey all turned their attention to the problem at hand, Dalton.

"I've tried everything I can think of," Raph told them. "Nothing seems to work, but maybe not letting him test out for belt will, especially if it gives his kid brother a chance to pull for higher rank."

"What are you gonna do with him while all the other kids take their test?" Mikey asked.

"Is Carson testing out?" Don wanted to know.

"No," Leo told him. "I've tested him, and let him train with me. He's quite a bit farther ahead of Alex, Dalton, and Dakota, but he's not ready to move on to the next level yet."

"Don't forget, he was trained by his mother who was the only ninja that ever kicked your butt," Don remarked.

"I think she did more than that," Raph put in.

Master Splinter cleared his throat to speak. "My son, have you thought about what we talked about?" he asked Leonardo.

Leo nodded in response. "Yes I have, Master Splinter, but as of right now, Alex remains the sole, upcoming leader to this family."

"You are aware that your newly found son is older, wiser, and a more experienced ninja than your daughter?" Splinter questioned.

"Yes I am, but Carson has also only just come to live here with the family, and the children have been around Alex all their lives. If something drastic ever were to happen, who would they be more willing to follow?"

"Well said, Leonardo," Splinter praised. "Now, are you prepared for the rivalry that will come between the two? I assure you, it will happen, just as it did with you and Raphael."

"Yes I know," Leo agreed.

They could all still remember the time when Leo had taught Raph an important lesson, challenging his authority would not be tolerated.

All four of the turtles had been in the dojo with Master Splinter for afternoon practice.

Don and Mikey were doing flips for nearly destroying the layer. Don had been working on a new robot, and had asked Mikey to help him test it out. The orange wearing goof ball had gone crazy with excitement when Don had asked him to help that he had accidentally knocked over some of Don's test tubes, causing the robot to malfunction. It ended up running amuck throughout their home, and had chased Raph relentlessly.

"Hey look Don, the robot still works!" Mikey shouted as they watched the robot chase Raph into the dojo, followed by the sound of steal breaking steal.

"No! He broke Robby" screamed Mikey. Don just gave his baby brother a look. He didn't know what to say, but he did know what to do when he heard Master Splinter's voice.

"Donatello! Michelangelo" came their father's voice.

Both turtles went straight to the dojo where they started doing flips while Leo and Raph spared. As usual, the red clad turtle was full of anger that he barley kept under control. It was happening more and more, and he was taking it out on his brothers, Leonardo in particular.

Leo was already covered in scrapes, scares, cuts, and bruises from his brother's rage. He had just about enough of it too. Raph was doing a poor job in sparing with Leo because he kept attacking his brother with anger that streamed from losing time and time again. Without any warning at all, Raph let go of any control he might have of his furry and unleashed it violently on Leonardo.

Leo was ready. He countered the attack and out maneuvered his angry brother. Raph was out of control, but before Master Splinter had a chance to intervene, Leo threw a final punch that sent Raph into unconsciousness.

Even now, Raph was ashamed of his actions on that day. Leonardo had taught him a good lesson, and from them on things had started to change a little bit.

April had found Raphael a wonderful anger management councilor to go to every other Thursday of the month, excluding holidays. The woman was blind, and when Raph accidentally revealed that he was a giant mutant turtle during one of his fits of rage, she had had him referred for an evaluation of sanity.

The relationship between Raph and Leo had grown stronger as well, and Raphael was able to come to terms with Leonardo being the turtle in charge.

An idea came to Raphael just then. He wanted to run it by Leo first though. "Leo, can I speak to you about something?" Raph asked. "What if Dalton trained with Carson while the other kids tested out?" he suggested to his leaser. "It might teach him a few things."

Leonardo had pondered the thought. While it was a rough idea, it had worked with Raph. So on the day of the kids' belt test, that's what they did.

"Dalton, you will train with Carson today while the other children test out," Raphael explained to the boy.

Carson looked up at Leonardo. He wondered if this was such a good idea.

Leo took the two boys over to a corner of the dojo.

"You will perform each form and exercise two times, and then spar until I dismiss the class," Leo told them.

The boys began, and Leo turned his attention back to his other students. He stood beside Master Splinter as Splinter tested his grandchildren as he had promised them that he would.

All of the other students stood along the dojo walls as their grandfather called for different students in order of the highest rank to the lowest.

"Denver and Franklin, you are next," said Master Splinter.

The entire time, Leo kept one eye on his students as they performed, and the one on his son and Dalton, who he could tell was already letting his anger get the better of him. Leo nudged Raph who had also noticed.

As Carson and Dalton continued to train, Dalton's temper seemed to get worse. Raph wondered what his son was thinking. He wondered if Dalton was feeling the same way he had when he had challenged Leo all those many years ago.

* * *

Carson felt unsure of himself for perhaps the first time in his life. His new found cousin was a mass of uncontrollable furry that seemed to be growing angrier by the minute as the two boys moved on with their training.

Dalton took out the practice sai he had to use until Leo decided he deserved his real weapons back again. Confused, Carson got ready.

He had never even seen wooden, practice weapons before. He though it was another one of those very strange American customs. What should he do? Was it ok for him to use his katana? Did he need to get a set of wooden one like Dalton?

Feeling a little bit awkward, Carson glanced at the other kids who were testing out. He noticed that they were using their real weapons, so he decided it was ok for him too.

It was a good thing because at that moment Dalton chose to dishonorably attack in a rage that had only ever been seen before by the turtles and Master Splinter, proving that Dalton was a carbon copy of his father, Raphael.

Carson fell to the floor as he had been off guard. He chided himself for being so careless. His mother certainly would have disapproved of his weakness.

Thinking that Carson was already down, Dalton attacked again but this time with less force.

Carson blocked the attack and threw his cousin as he pulled himself up back into a stance.

"Dude!" an impressed Michelangelo said as he admired the agility of Carson's Judo sills, for the kids had not yet learned to grasp such ability.

Dalton rolled, and lunged for Carson again.

Foul language of much cursing in both English and Japanese could be heard like never before as the boys continued to fight.

"Aren't you going to do something?" Michelle asked nervously.

"Not yet," Leo replied. "This may be the lesson that Dalton needs."

Carson's aerial round-house kick sent Dalton sprawling. He lay on the floor struggling to get up, but Carson wasn't about to give him the chance. He had seen that Dalton was dishonorable, disrespectful, and undisciplined. His mother would never stand for such behavior from her ninjas. She would have them beaten, as she did him when he acted out. At the rank that he was, Dalton should know better, and it was time he learned.

Quickly descending upon the fallen Dalton, Carson plunged his katana into the ground just above his cousin's shoulders. It was something that meant he was done, finished, game over, and that he had won that match.

"How can you allow your eldest son, of all people, to be treated this way? Rebecca snapped at Raphael.

"He needed to be taught a good lesson, and nothing was getting through to him," Raph replied. "Besides, it's not like you ever try to parent the kids."

Rebecca gasped. "Well, I never…!"

"Will you two take your little argument outside the dojo," Leonardo strongly suggested.

As Rebecca protested, Raph dragged his wife away.

The dojo was still, silent, a feeling that had never existed before. Dalton lay on the floor and panted for breath. Carson extended a hand to help him up as he removed his Katana.

Dalton got to his feet, and the cousins bowed to one another.

* * *

Alex watched her brother help Dalton up from where she stood on the other side of the dojo. She watched them bow. Dalton never bowed to her.

She had mixed feelings. Carson had just humbled Dalton and gained his respect. It was something she had been trying to do for a long time. Now that she thought about it, Carson could achieve a lot of things that she had been tying to do for a long time.

Alex suddenly felt cold. Was her father going to replace her as leader? For years he had trained her for that specific purpose she felt like, and now, he wasn't just going to give it all away o some son he never knew he had up until a few months ago, was he?

Alex wanted to cry. She wanted to run through the sewers and bang on the brick walls, but she couldn't behave like that in front of the other kids. She was the example.

Alex felt her emotions growing heavily inside her. They were weighing her down. She couldn't stand it.

Without thinking, Alex walked out of the dojo. In the back of her mind she herd her father's angry voice, and felt his disapproving glair. Alex herd her mother's voice as well. She knew better than anyone that no one left the dojo until her father dismissed them. She just couldn't help herself from feeling so hurt.

As she walked absentmindedly away, Alex passed her Uncle Raph and Aunt Rebecca arguing, but she couldn't hear them.

They stopped their arguing and stared after Alex with deep concern, but Alex just kept walking. As she walked, Alex noticed something. She no longer felt cold, she felt numb.

AN: Sorry for the long wait, lots of things going on you know. Please leave a review.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter # 13: Secrets

Hot tears of twisted feelings began to spew unmercifully from Alex's eyes as soon as she stepped outside of her home. She was still in the sewers, but away from them. She had time to clear her head and figure out her thoughts. She was so…frustrated.

Alex walked and walked through the sewers not knowing where she was really going for her tear-streamed eyes. By the time she had reached her secret place, she felt a little better.

Her secret place was tucked away deep in the shadows of an old part of the sewers that had been part of the first original sewers built back in the 19th century. Because it was so old, the turtles did not allow their children to come here, and that's why it had become Alex's secret place. She didn't have to worry about someone finding her here.

Alex felt around in the semi-darkness. She kept a few things of comfort in her secret place. A toy flashlight was to her right. She picked it up and turned it on. She had gotten it for her second birthday, and kept it ever sense.

With some light, Alex looked around for her other special things. An old raggedy doll sat on top of a miniature stool Don had made for her. Next to it was a funny shaped pillow she had made as a child when she had first learned to sew, and her baby blanket was folded neatly underneath it. Her stuffed Teddy that had taken her months to put back together after Raph's boys had torn it apart leaned up against the cold, hard wall.

Alex unfolded the blanket and draped it over her. She propped up the pillow and lay herself day. Now that her tears had stopped she found herself to be exhausted. Within moments she was fast asleep.

Alex began to dream. She dreamed of a time when she was Nathan's age when she was a toddler following their old orange cat around. His name was Klunk, and Alex had loved his soft fur.

In her dream, she and Klunk had been lying on her blanket together. Then Klunk's ball appeared. They used to love to play with Klunk's cat ball together. They chased the ball all over the layer until a large, cardboard box distracted them. Mikey then popped out of the box with balloons and birthday hats. He paced one on her head and one on Klunk's, who protested loudly.

Alex was suddenly wakened by voices calling her name.

"Alex! Alex!" they called. She scooted closer to the wall, and listened carefully. The voice sounded like they were coming from the east. That was the direction she had come, right? Alex had been so upset at the time that she really couldn't remember what direction she had come from. There was more than one way to get to her secret place.

Alex listened harder to the voices. They belonged to her family, who else would live down in the sewers?

As quietly and with as much stealth as she could muster, Alex put her things away like they were, and scurried out from her secret place away from the calling voices of her family. She wasn't ready to see them.

Alex climbed up the first latter she came to that led to the surface. She needed same fresh air. It would do her a lot of good she decided.

* * *

Unknown to Alex, Leo had been following his daughter sense she had walked out of the layer in a daze. He had known for years about her secret place and her special things she kept there. He had watched over her as she slept. Alex was his little girl, and she always would be.

His heart ached as he continued to trail his ninja princess. Was it really so many years ago that he was following her around like this in the layer, as she was first learning to walk?

A delivery truck honked it's horn as he emerged from the surface. Now where was his daughter going?

Leo watched his daughter walk along the street that led towards the public library. She had always loved to go there with Michelle or Emily. He wondered if she went there to be alone with herself, like him with his training and meditation, Raph and his motorcycle, Don and his inventions, and Mikey with his cooking and comic books.

Their wives went shopping when they wanted to get away from everyone, work didn't count as a stress reliever.

The kids liked to color, work puzzles, play games, and so on. At the time, hide-and-go-seek was a popular favorite, but chores were not.

Leo perched himself just outside the large glass window to the rear of the building's eighth floor. That way he could keep himself well hidden while observing everything going on inside. Leo noticed that place looked sort of on the vacant side. There were not many people there.

Although the library was usually considered a pretty safe place to be, Leo recalled a time when the turtles were teenagers and Don had returned home after being jumped by a couple of hoods at this very location.

"I hope they were quiet about it," Raph had remarked after knowing that their brother was ok, and had handled himself just fine.

Leo couldn't believe that that would happen at the public library, but then again, they did live in New York. It was a very populated place.

Leo read the label of one of the bookshelves Alex was looking in, and was a little surprised to find that it said, 'Pets.' As far as he knew they didn't have any pets, and it was a very hard secret to keep from a household of four full-grown ninjas.

Leo crept closer to the corner where Alex sat down at a table with the book so he could read what it was about. It was about cats, and taking care of them. Leo frowned. Why would Alex being reading a book about how to take care of a cat? Could she possibly have a cat that he didn't know about? It was highly unlikely, but her stealth skills were her greatest aspect of being a ninja.

Leo remembered how Alex used to crawl around after Mikey's cat, Klunk when she was a baby. The two of them were so cute together, and sometimes, Mikey would even join in the follow-the-leader team. The sweet memory brought a smile to Leonardo's lips.

Mikey never did get another cat after Klunk died, infract there were never any more pets after that. Maybe it was time that he did.

Leo observed his daughter through the glass as she put the book up and headed toward the elevator to leave the building. He wondered where she would go next. Would she want to come back home soon?

Leonardo crouched down in the side ally as Alex came out and walked down into the nearby subway tunnel to get on the train that would take her across town. Why was she taking the subway? There was a sewer route that was a lot faster and safer, but then Alex was a human, not a turtle. She did not have to worry about being seen unless on a mission or test of some sort, which she had always passed with flying colors.

Leo saw Alex stop and look behind her. For a brief moment Leo wondered if Alex had spotted him, but was doubtful. There was a sign that gave directions and street names, so his daughter could have been looking at that. As good as her stealth skills were, they did not surpass Leonardo's.

* * *

Dalton, as well as everyone else, had seen Alex vanish from the dojo. He knew something was very wrong. As unruly as Dalton was, even he knew that you never left the dojo without being dismissed.

Both he and Carson had rushed to go after Alex, but Raphael stopped them. "This is between Leo and Alex," he said, knowing full well what was going on. He and Master Splinter took control of practice then so that Leo could shadow his broken hearted daughter.

* * *

Alex got ff the subway with her head swimming full of her thoughts. She wondered if anyone had noticed that she had left the sewers or was looking for her.

She was glad it was spring time because the sun shown for longer periods of time and that meant that she didn't have to be home for a while. Alex wasn't ready to go home.

In a careless loss of her emotions, she had broken several ninja rules. She had left the dojo without being dismissed, left the sewers without permission, ignored anyone who might have been talking to her, not told anyone where she was going, been in a section of the sewers that was off limits… the list went on and on.

Alex turned the corner. The pet shop was only a couple blocks down. The closer she came, the more excited she got.

Her dream had given her a fabulous idea. Mikey's birthday was only two days away, and what a surprise it would be to give him a new kitten. Mikey would love it, and it would be the first pet many of the kids would have ever had.

Alex walked in the store and looked around. "Where are the kitten's?" she asked the person at the counter who was watching her.

He pointed to the right of the store. "You must be at least eighteen years of age if you are thinking of purchasing one without a parent or legal guardian," the young man said. He didn't look like he was any older than her brother was.

She wondered about Carson. It wasn't his fault that he could gain Dalton's respect after knowing the ninja for only a few short weeks when she ad been trying hr hardest to achieve the very same thing for a couple of years. Alex didn't even know where the tear between her and Dalton had begun.

Alex glanced at all the things the shop had for cats. If she was going to get one for her Uncle Mike, than she would need to get some of those things, as well as an adult to let her buy the cat.

A large amount of meowing told Alex that she was in the right place, other than all of the kittens that lined the shelves along the back wall in their cages. There were felines of all kinds. Some were grey while others were orange; they had short hair, long hair, and one poor cat even had no hair. Alex thought that a hairless cat would not be the one for Mikey.

Alex liked the gray short-haired kitten. It was playing with a toy mouse. She took that as a good sign. A good mouser would be a great thing to have if your home just happened to be in the sewers.

She sighed. She would have to go back home and get one of the other turtles to come with her to get the cat. That meant confronting her father with what she had done wrong. Alex wasn't sure if she was ready just yet for that.

She thought hard for a moment. She could always take the cat, and leave the money in its cage. Her excellent stealth skills ensured that she would never be seen, but she knew that wasn't a good idea. If her father had one of the turtles trailing her, they would surely see her, and that turtle could just be Mikey. No, she would have to think of another plan.

Just as Alex was trying to come up with her plan B, her thoughts were interrupted by the store alarm suddenly going off. Lights flashed wildly, and the sound was nearly ear shattering. Alex wondered what was happening.

She dashed to the front desk, but stopped cold at the sight of the unconscious salesman. A gang of purple dragons had walked into the pet shop. "When they assaulted the salesman, he must have pressed an emergency button like the ones they have at the bank," Alex thought.

"Looks like we have a witness," one of the members said to the others.

Alex hadn't realized that she had spoken out loud, but it was too late to do anything about it now. She would prepare herself to fight.

One of the dragons raised the piece of pipe he held with both hands. The others took out knives, chains, or other weapons. Alex felt her heart beat quicken. She didn't have her katana with her, but some one else did.

After knocking the last purple dragon to the ground with a thud, Leonardo stood before his daughter. He hoped she was alright, and that he had intervened in time.

"Alex, let's go, now," he said, his voice gentle but still firm. They both could hear the wailing of sirens in the not so distant background.

"But…but I wanted to get a kitten for Uncle Mike's birthday," Alex told him.

Leo knew they didn't have much time. He thought his daughter's heart was in the right place even if she did have a history of not thinking thins through sometimes. Still, he didn't want to argue with Alex. It could make her more upset, and he still needed to talk with her about her behavior.

"Grab the cat and let's go," he said. Leo put some cash in the cat's cage and they left hurriedly.

"What about food and other stuff that he needs?" Alex asked her father as they ran for it.

"The cat's a girl," Leo corrected her as they hopped a fire escape that lead up to an old apartment's rooftop. "We can either go to another pet shop, or get Don to buy the things she needs online."

"Meow!" the kitten protested as the two of them continued to run. Alex realized one that started jumping the rooftops that they were going I the opposite direction of their layer.

"Where are we going?" she asked her father.

"You'll see," Leo replied. "We're almost there."

* * *

"Where are we?" Alex asked when they stopped at a water tower that stood high above the city. She followed Leonard inside, and was shocked at what she saw. The deserted little tower looked as if someone had once lived in it.

"Sit down," Leo instructed. "We need to talk."

"Wow!" Alex exclaimed. "How did you know about this place?"

The tower wasn't really all that fancy. It contained a futon with pillows and blankets, a small shelf mounted on the wall that held imperishable food items, a book or two, and some writing utensils. It wasn't what one would expect to find in a water tower on even given day.

"Does someone live here?" Alex asked Leo.

"I used to," he said. "When I was about a year older than you, I became upset about something that was happening in the city. I felt that it was our fault that the city was at war. Master Splinter went so far to plead with me to let it pass, but I wouldn't. I left the layer in protest, disobeying my sensei when he ordered me to come back, and hid out here in this water tower for a while."

Alex couldn't believe what she had just heard. Her father had actually been defiant. She didn't know what to think, or say. All the turtles claimed that Leonardo was perfect. Her uncles still even teased him about it.

"Were you in big trouble with Grandpa," Alex took a chance upon asking. It was her subtle way of asking what her punishment was.

"Yes, I was, or I should have been," he told her. "I put myself and my brothers in harms way, but when I admitted my mistakes my master forgave me just as I am you."

"So…"

"Alex, I am more concerned about what made you so upset. Everyone has to blow off steam sometimes, but you just up and left out of the blue. Did I do something?"

Alex stared at her father. He was a control freak on a war path most of the time, but he hated for his little girl to be unhappy. It was only when just the two of them were alone that Leo would show his vulnerable side.

"Please tell me what is bothering you," Leo persuaded once more.

Alex didn't want to hurt her father's feelings. She didn't really feel badly toward her brother, just hurt at something that wasn't really Carson's fault. Well, there was no way to fake herself feel better than to tell her father how she felt. Alex gathered up all her courage and began her story.

AN: Thanks to those that left me a great review.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter # 14: Like Father

"Alex, please talk to me," Leo said again.

"Meow!" the kitten encouraged.

"I…I... I thought you were going to replace me," said Alex.

"Replace you?" Leo thought about what his daughter had just said. How do you mean?" He asked.

"Carson," Alex said. "He's a better ninja than I am."

"He should be. He's two years older than you," Leo replied.

"Alex, I am not going to demote you from your position as leader just because Carson has come to live with us. Is that what you mean?" Leo asked. "Yes, I have noticed that his skills are superior to yours, but I have been raising you as leader all your life. The others have been following you all of their lives."

"He's a boy," Alex protested.

"That is an old and outdated custom," Leo said.

He knew his daughter was referring to the ancient times when the oldest son became the leader of the family clan. Daughters were easily surpassed by their younger brothers, even if they had significant skill.

"He gained Dalton's respect after being here for only a short time," Alex complained. "No one can channel that kind of anger, I've tried."

"Dalton's a clone of his father," Leo explained. "He thinks he's the rule, and that everyone should follow him. Though, I do have to admit, even Raph had more respect than his son does."

"Is that what's bothering you?" Leo asked.

"Meow!" the kitten announced.

Alex looked down. There was a string where her shirt was starting to unravel, and the kitten was fascinated by it.

"Dalton's also as skilled as I am," Alex admitted to her father shamefully.

"Raph was too, and still is. Dalton fights out of anger, like his father. While it appears to give strength, it will destroy you." Leo said.

He then went on to tell his daughter about what happened between Raph and Mikey when the four turtles were teenagers.

Raphael had always been strong. He was a good ninja, he had a love for weapons and fighting, and he had a raging temper that would sometimes get out of control.

One day during sparing practice, Master Splinter paired Mikey and Raph up, while Donatello was put against Leo.

Don hated being paired up with his eldest brother.

He knew of all four turtle, his fighting skills were the weakest. Even the undisciplined Michelangelo, who still got spanked sometimes at that young, unruly age, was a better ninja than he was.

Leo always caught his mistakes, and corrected them swiftly. It was one of the few times Don did not appreciate Leo's leadership.

When Don was having trouble falling correctly during one of their trainings, Leo stepped on his hand as a gruff reminder. Already frustrated by his inability to get the form right, Don had snapped at his older brother, who in return had cuffed him for his poor choice of action.

It was one of the rare and only times that he could remember him and Leo having problems. Although, he was starting to think that today might be another one of those few occurrences.

It was weapons practice, and Don was being creamed by Leo as usual.

With one quick move, Leo snatched Don's bow away from him. Don lunged for his brother, but Leo countered the attack which sent Don sprawling on his shell with his own bow staff aimed at him from Leo's end.

Leo returned the weapon, and the two turtles went at it again with the same results. This time, Leo tapped Don with the bow staff as a stronger reminder of his careless mistakes causing Don to let out a short yelp.

They went again, and the same thing happened. Leo defeated Don several times more. Seeing as Don was still having so much trouble, Leo put away a katana, keeping only one of his weapons out to put against his purple wearing brother's bow. Even then did Donatello fail to learn the new lesson.

Master Splinter chose then to intervene, and he called his two sons over to him while Raph and Mikey kept going.

"Leonardo, you are not to demote your brother's training by using only one katana," Master Splinter scolded harshly. "He must learn how to control his skill in any situation."

"Yes, Sensei," Leo said.

"Donatello, this has been a most difficult day for you. Is something the matter, my student?"

Donatello mumbled a response. "What was that?" Master Splinter asked.

"Nothing, Master Splinter. There's nothing wrong," Don replied.

"Then perhaps the next time you will answer me with respect instead of using this childish behavior."

Don winched. He could tell that the rat was not happy, and that never led to anything good.

Master Splinter sighed heavily before he spoke again.

"Both of you know better than to carry out the actions that you have in weapons training today."

The two turtles held their breath and didn't dare make eye contact with their master.

"I want the both of you to perform twenty flips now."

"Yes, Sensei," Leo and Don replied. They bowed to their master before proceeding to the back wall to perform their sentences of flips.

When they had finished, they returned to stand before Master Splinter for the rest of their lecture. Just as the old rat was about to speak, they heard an angry roar come from Raphael.

The three turned to see Mikey bating Raph. The turtle was making his red wearing brother angrier and angrier.

Raph was the better skilled ninja, but Mikey was faster. He knew how to get the better of his older brother in the worst ways causing Raph to loose his temper quickly.

Every time Raph made a punch, kick, or lunge for Michelangelo, the swift, orange clad turtle would simply jump out of the way, managing to elude his brother's striking distance by the tiniest hair of a second.

"You think you're better than me? Do you?" Raph roared.

Raph's attempts came up as a miss, and when Mikey gloated his victory, Raph just seemed to snap.

"Winner, and still champion, Michelangelo!" chanted Mikey.

The angry Raphael, not believing that he could loose to such an unfocused piece of work, picked up a metal piece of pipe, who no one knew why was there, and then quickly went after his baby brother in a fit of uncontrollable rage.

Donatello, Master Splinter, and Leo all gasped upon seeing this, as Raph pounced on top of Mikey.

"Raph! Wait!" yelled Mikey.

For the first time in his life, Mikey feared his brother, Raphael, but luckily that was when Leonardo chose to intervene.

"Raphael! Have you lost your mind?" Leo stormed.

"Are you ok, Mikey? What were you thinking, Raph?" Don asked.

Shame overcame the red turtle as he stumbled for a lame explanation.

"My son, your anger will be the end of you yet," said Master Splinter.

"I need some air," Raph exclaimed as he ran from the dojo.

"It was one of the hardest days for all of us," Leo explained to his daughter. "I remember it so clearly in my mind."

XXXXXX

Alex was feeling mush better after talking things over with her father as the two of them walked home through the thick slush in the sewers. She knew now that she was still her father's little ninja, and as she liked to refer to it, the coming out leader of the pack.

However, Leo's mind was already on other matters. For one thing, he was starting to regret that he had made Michelle and his brothers' wives train with them.

While he still thought it important for them to be able to have some form of protecting themselves if the turtles weren't around, the training sessions were turning into battles over parenting skills.

Just this morning for instance, Leo had caught Franklin pretending to practice with one of his sets of katana shortly before practice had begun. Not being old enough to even learn how to use his uncle's preferred weapon of choice, Franklin did not have permission to be doing anything with Leo's swords.

Leo had intervened before the boy had a chance to hurt himself. "Ten flips now!" he had ordered.

All of the children knew better than to mess with any of the turtles' weapons. It was one of the first rules of the dojo, but Emily had been furious with Leo for punishing her perfect son.

Leonardo tried to ignore the girl's outburst. Emily had been having more and more of these emotional fits lately. He wondered if Emily was pregnant like Michelle, and made a mental note to ask Don later.

At the present Leo needed to take care of a very confused little boy. Franklin didn't know what to do. If he disobeyed his Sensei, he would receive another set of flips, but he always listened to his mommy.

Upon hearing the argument the other three turtles, the women, and kids filled into the dojo.

Raphael was on his boys' case as usual and immediately started taking them through an extra extensive warm-up

Seeing as how Leo was having an issue, Mikey lead the others to the other side of the dojo to begin their practice.

Don stepped in to try to defuse the rivalry between his brother and wife. "Franklin," he said. "You knew very well that you were not to touch Leo's weapons. Now obey your Sensei at once, and there will be no cake for you tonight."

"Yes, Daddy," Franklin moped off to the back wall to perform the flips.

Leo attempted to look his younger brother in the eye to let him know that he was not all happy with his authority and beloved swords being violated, but Don wouldn't meet his gaze. He instead lowered his eyes out of respect and apology for his leader. Leo walked away to take up training practice with the kids.

Don shook his head. This was not going to turn out well. Leo was right. Franklin knew that he was breaking a rule, but did it anyway. He deserved the consequences, but telling this to Emily was never easy. She refused to believe that her children could ever do any wrong.

"Franklin knew that he wasn't allowed to use those weapons, Emily," Don stated firmly to his wife. "He's not even allowed to use mine without permission or turtle supervision, and I've punished him before for doing just that."

"I still don't think there is any need to make such a big fuss…" Emily began, but Don interrupted her.

"This is Leo's dojo. He's Sensei, and he's leader." Don said. "I made the same mistake as Franklin when I was his age. Master Splinter spanked me something awful for it, too. Our son makes the wrong decisions sometimes, and you have to except the fact that that will happen from time to time."

"Well then I'm sure you will like your punishment. You're sleeping on the couch tonight," Emily stormed out of the dojo.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter # 15: Turtle's Night Out

Both Alex and Leonardo were feeling more and more anxiety as they came nearer to their home, but for different reasons.

Alex knew that everyone had seen her run out of the dojo like an undisciplined little child, and that was not the expected behavior of an upcoming leader at all. She wasn't looking forward to the jokes and remarks that she was expecting to receive from Raph's bunch of kids. Infact, Alex wasn't sure if she would ever live this mistake down.

Leo had told her to prepare for such a situation because his brothers still hadn't forgotten some of the bigger mistakes he had made in his younger years.

Leonardo, on the other hand was worried about his purple wearing brother, Donatello. He knew that it nearly destroyed him when he was put in a hard place between his wife and brother, especially when it came to his children.

Leo wanted to help his brother out, make him feel better. He just wasn't sure quite how to go about. He was still thinking as they tracked through the final tunnels of the sewer to the lair. What did his brothers do when he needed cheering up?

Mikey always acted silly and goofy, trying to make Leo laugh. After all, Master Splinter always told them that laughter was the best medicine there was.

Don was a good listener. He comforted his eldest brother.

Raphael was different.

When the chips were down, Raph got under his skin. Even now the two turtles fought. The red turtle had no problem expressing his disagreement, EVER, except when he went out for a drink.

Leo thought about that. It was something that actually calmed him down. Leo went out with his brother sometimes too, though nobody knew this but Raph.

Mikey suspected as much though, for a couple times while Leo had been away training, Raph and Mikey had gotten their fill of alcohol. They had arrived home behaving in ways that were not of their nature. The two had torn up the dojo, and hurt Donatello when he had tried to help them settle down. It was a big mess that Leo had come home to have to clean up.

Even the many hours of extra practice that they were made to endure when Master Splinter found out, couldn't make Don forget what they had done to him. The turtles never spoke of it, and the rest of the family clan was kept in the dark about the event.

Don never went near a drop of alcohol, and he taught the kids that it was a very vile and evil concoction, even though they all knew how Raph drank. Leo couldn't stand the thought of how Don might feel if he ever knew that blue wearing brother had a drink once in a while, unless, Don had a drink with him. That was it. The four turtles would go out for the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Leo dismissed their final evening practice, he told his brothers about his plan to cheer up Don after the incident that had occurred earlier that day.

"You are not to get drunk," Leo instructed in a commanding tone. "Don has still not forgotten what you did."

Mikey felt low and even Raph was silent for once. Under normal circumstances, they would never hurt Donatello in that way, and had felt very ashamed when they had found out what had happened.

The three turtles went to Don's Lab, and Leo knocked at the door. There was no response. Leo knocked again.

"Don, it's your brothers. Can we come in?" Leo asked softly. The door opened slightly, and the three turtles walked into the dimly lit lab.

Don sat at his computer, not really doing much of anything. He didn't say anything, or look at any of the other turtles.

"If you don't mind, I really want to be alone right now," Don told them miserably.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked.

"Why?" Mikey asked.

"No you don't," Raph informed him.

Don got up from his desk chair only to collapse on his eldest brother in tears.

Leo held him. "It can't be that bad," Leo said. Donatello only nodded.

"She said she's thinking about leaving me, maybe even taking the kids away."

"Why? Is it because of what happened in practiced today?" asked Leo.

"It's more than that," Don said. "When Franklin disobeyed you, I told him he couldn't have any cake after supper. Mikey just happened to fix his favorite kind, German Chocolate, so he snuck a piece."

"We've all done that,' Mikey commented.

"When I went to go talk to him about his behavior, I caught him just finishing the last bite. I was a little more than just mad, and then Franklin mouthed off to me."

Don began to speak faster and faster as he told the story. "Before I knew what was happening, I had him over my lap. I grabbed the hairbrush that was on the nightstand, and spanked him so hard that it left angry red marks."

Don took in a deep breath.

"Even when the kids were little, I never gave them more than just a few swats."

"If he was being that disrespectful, than he deserved it," Raph said.

"Franklin went crying to Mommy, and Emily flew off the handle when she saw his red backside."

"Well, you know how Michelle feels about me spanking the kids," Leo said.

"I don't know what you two are blubbering about," Raph said. "I whip mine all the time. I have to if I want to keep them in line, and Rebecca knows it. Even Mikey has to take a belt to his boys every once in a while."

"Emily told me that I was abusing Franklin," Don continued. "I don't know what I'm going to do if she leaves, and takes them away too."

"Well I can think of one thing you can do," said Raph. "You can go out with us to have a drink."

Don's eye widened and he shook his head.

"Very subtle, Raph," Leo said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

So the rest of the family was led to believe that the turtles were only going on their usual nightly scouting run, which they were, just not like they normally did.

Don had finally agreed to come with great reluctance after Leo had a private talk with him.

"Donatello, we're just going to go out to relieve some of the stresses of life," Leo began. He sighed. Now his brothers would know. "I sometimes go out for a drink with Raph."

Leo wouldn't make eye contact with Don. "Nothing ever happens. I mean, yes we've gotten in a few scrapes, but nothing we can't handle. We watch each other's back, and we never hurt any innocent people."

"I should have guessed as much," Don finally said. "Sometimes you would come home, and just seemed happier, like a great weight had been lifted from your shoulders."

"Come with us, "Leo had almost pleaded.

Now the four turtle sat in disguise at one of New York top bar hangouts.

"Here you go Don," Raph said as he caught the class, and handed it to his brother. "Drink up."

Leo caught the next one. "Pace yourself Donny," he told him. "This is powerful stuff, and we can't all breath it like air the way Raph does."

"Hey, if this was poison, I would of died the first time I drank it," Raph said.

"Yeah, well instead you came home drunk, and received a few good whacks from Master Splinter's walking stick," Leo reminded him.

"I didn't say I didn't deserve that," Raph replied. "So, how about it, Donny?" Raph held up his glass. "Cheers to trouble."

"To trouble!" Mikey and Leo chimed in.

Don clanked his glass with his brothers, but was still uneasy about taking the first sip. Slowly he brought the frosted glass to his mouth to take a small sip.

"Aah!"

The taste was so awful Don could barely stand it.

"What did you give him?" Leo asked.

Raph shrugged. "Whisky."

"Raph," Leo chided. "He's never done this before. You don't start with the hard liquor." Leo took away Don's glass. "Let's start with something a little easier," he said. "How about a Long Island Ice Tea?"

"We are in New York," said Mikey.

"Leo," Raph protested.

"I know it's a little strong, but it has a good taste and it will help Don sort out all his problems," Leo said.

"That sounds good," Don said. "I like tea."

"I know," said Raph with a slight snicker.

Don took the new glass from the bartender. He took a small sip. It didn't taste too bad. Infact, it tasted pretty good. He took another sip, then another longer one.

"You might want to slow down some," Leo warned as he watched Donatello empty the tall glass.

"It's just tea," Don replied. "I've been drinking tea all my life, and so have you."

"Not that kind of tea," Mikey mumbled as he watched his older brothers while he put extra olives in his martini.

Raph always gave him a hard time because he couldn't hold down hard liquor the way he and Leo could, but Leo was always good about making sure Raph knew when to lay off their baby brother.

Don looked at the empty glass. "I'll have another," he said happily.

"Ok," Leo said slowly, "but let's not drink this one so quickly." The bartended fixed Don another glass. Don gulped it down.

"This tastes better with each drink," Don said.

"I wonder why," Raph commented under his breath.

The more tea Don drank, the more the events of what was really bothering began to unfold.

"…so I started shadowing her more and more when I started to get suspicious," Don explained. "I kept telling myself that I was overreacting, but then I caught her in the act with him."

Don started to sob then. His brothers couldn't believe their ears. Don's wife was cheating on him with the school janitor. Leo wondered how this involved taking the kids away.

"She said that I was a bad father, and that the kids hated all this fighting that I was making them do. Emily said that Toney, that's the guy's name, knew all about children because the both of them worked at the school."

"Right, and being a father means nothing," Leo remarked. He hadn't realized how serious the situation was.

"She left tonight," Don said. "She took Jane and Franklin with her like she said she would. I thought she was just thinking about doing this. I didn't realize that she was actually going to do it." Then Don's voice cracked as he spoke again. "What am I going to do without my kids? What do I do next?"

Don was clearly at a loss, and Leo thought the situation was rather perplexing. Why would Emily suddenly develop an urge to cheat on her husband? She had never had a problem with the ninja aspect before, and on top of it all, why was she believing everything some other guy told her over the turtle she was married to?

"Donatello, I think you've had enough tea for one night," Leo said getting up, and motioning the others that it was time to leave.

"I want more," Don insisted. "I'm not ready to leave yet."

"Yes, you are," Leo said firmly.

XXXXXXXXXX

After a brief struggle, the turtles managed to get Donatello to leave the bar on his own free will. They knew they would draw negative attention to themselves if they ended up in a fight, and they couldn't afford for the cops to be called on their account.

"You know, I feel really good," Don said as the four ran through the shadows of the black night, jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

"Could of fooled me," Mikey remarked.

"Can you keep it down a little?" Leo said.

"Why?" Don asked.

"Leo," Raph motioned to his older brother. "We can't go home with Donny like this."

"What are we going to do them?" Mikey wanted to know.

"I don't want to go home anyway," Don clamored on. "There's nothing left. Emily doesn't love me anymore, and neither do my kids."

"You don't mean that," Mikey said in shock. He knew that he loved his children dearly, and that it did more than break his heart for Franklin and Jane to be taken away from him.

"Yes I do," Donatello insisted.

"It's the alcohol talking, bro," Raph said. "We gotta sober you up."

"It's Coffee Time!" Mikey shouted. "Over the rooftops, and through the windows to Starbuck's we go," he sang.

"That's actually a myth, Mikey" Leo told him.

"Who's Myth?" Mikey asked.

"He means it's not true," Raph growled.

"Well, new scientific studies have shown that if you eat greasy foods before you drink, it acts as a buffer in a way that it absorbs the alcohol," Don stated the finding of this Scientific fact.

The three turtles looked at Don, and then each other. Finally, it was Leo who broken the silence. "Does the greasy food have the same effect after drinking as well?" he wanted to know.

"No, just before," Don replied, grinning like a happy idiot.

"That helps a lot," Mikey said sarcastically.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter # 16: Return of the Foot

The four turtles sat on the rooftop doing nothing really, just eating a pizza and trying to kill time to sober up their genius brother.

"Donny, I keep telling you that you're not a bad father," Leo explained calmly. "You teach all of are kids, and according to the report we got back, they're one of the smartest group of kids in the country, home schooled or not."

"Sometimes you have to get your son's attention," Raph took up the talk. "Unfortunately with my boys, a spanking is one of the only things that work."

He started to say something else, but was distracted by the glimmer of metal out of the corner of his eye a short distance away. Then, Raph and his three turtle brother began to hear shouts and screams.

"Leo!" Mikey exclaimed. "I think that sounds like our kids!"

"It's the middle of the night," Leo said.

"Actually, 3 o'clock in the morning," Don corrected his leader.

"Here cares!" Raph roared.

"That could be our kids," Mikey said.

"Let's go check it out," Leo said as they all jumped to the next rooftop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Carson, call them off" Alex shouted to her older brother as they were surrounded and attacked by a small group of foot ninjas.

"I can't," Carson replied. "They won't listen to me."

"I sure hope Daddy comes to save us," little Nathan sniffed holding his blue blanket and green turtles lovey.

"Why are you doing this?" Carson asked the foot ninja he was fighting. He wasn't sure if it was Blake or Jake. The two brothers were identical twins with almost identical fighting styles.

Dalton let out a string of swear words as he knocked one ninja off the roof, and another to the ground. Dakota followed suite.

"You guys, we're not supposed to be saying those words," Alex chastised as the foot ninja closed in on them.

"We're about to bite the dust, and you're worried about our potty mouths," Dalton snapped at Alex.

No matter how many times they took them out, they al seemed to get back up again. They were fighting a loosing battle. Suddenly Blake, maybe it was Jake, grabbed Carson by the throat. "You never were a real ninja," he snarled. "That's why your mom had you beaten all the time." Carson could feel his air seeping away.

"Don't…talk…about…my…mother!" Carson shouted before everything went black.

The kids gasped, and Nathan began to cry as a lifeless Carson lay on the ground. The ninja took out his katana, and then fell to the ground.

For a moment, everyone was too shocked to move. No one said or did anything, until four meaning looking turtles stepped from the shadows.

"Daddy!" Nathan yelled.

The Foot lunged at the turtles. The closest one within Leo's reach was instantly run through his sword. Alex gasped at the grizzly display, and she shut her eyes to the seen as the dead body fell off Leo's katana.

Having alcohol in his blood was only aiding to Raph's rage as he smacked down one after another after another. However, the same couldn't be said for Donatello, who was still under the influence. He staggered, and was barley making his target with his punches and kicks.

"What's wrong with Uncle Don?" asked Andy.

"Is he hurt?" Nathan asked.

"I think he's sick," said Jillian.

"We're going to be the ones that are gonna be hurt, Dalton said as the last members of the Foot were put out. Their fathers turned too walked towards them.

"They don't look happy," said Denver.

"Oh no," said Logan. "We're in big trouble."

"This was a wonderful idea you had, Dalton," Dakota said to his older brother. "We're really in for it. Dad's already spanked me three times this week, and it's only Tuesday."

Each of the children walked very slowly toward their father. Each was a little afraid. It wasn't just the fact that they knew they were in trouble, but the kids had never seen their fathers fight the way they had. They had never seen them kill before.

A few deep moans were heard as Carson was waking up. He started to get up slowly, clutching his throbbing head as he stood. His left eye was nearly swollen shut.

He walked over to his family. "Carson had nothing to do with this," Alex exclaimed. "He saw us leave the dojo, and he followed us in…" Alex's voice trailed off as her father held up his hand for silence. Carson bowed respectfully to his father.

"It was all Dalton's fault, as usual," whined Logan.

"Shhh," Michelangelo frowned and shook his head at his son in disapproval.

"Well, it was," Andy spoke up for his brother.

"I don't care whose idea this was," Leo said. "All of you were out here. It is now only twenty minutes till morning practice starts. You did not have any business being out here at these hours, and you certainly didn't have permission. What if something worse had happened? Do you realize that if Raphael hadn't spotted you, that none of you would be alive tonight?" All of the children hung their heads.

"The little ones have no way of defending themselves yet," Leo continued. "You should not have dragged them out here."

"We didn't, Dalton did," said Logan.

"Is that supposed to make it ok?" Leo asked his nephew.

"No Sensei," he replied solemnly.

"You are only five years old. You can not do things the older kids can, and you certainly do not need to follow along if they are being disobedient."

Loan looked up at Michelangelo. His father still wore a frown upon his face. He took a deep breath. "Are you going to spank us?" Michelangelo nodded, and his children sulked.

"Sense you seem to have so much energy as to be out here all night, then there will be extra practice and chores all this week," Leo sentenced. "Now, when we get home, everyone will go to the dojo immediately. Those of you that have weapons will give them to me, and everyone will do fifteen flips."

"What if we have to go to the bathroom?" asked Andy.

"What if we can't do flips yet?" Nathan asked his father.

"How long are you going to keep our weapons?" asked Dakota.

"Silence!" Leo ordered. "Just do as you are told."

The four turtles and their children started home.

"Carson, I need to speak with you," Leo said in Japanese as they traveled through the dank sewer tunnels.

Carson nodded.

"Who controls and operates the Foot now?" Leo asked.

Carson stared down at his feet. "I… I don't know. They wouldn't listen to me when I tried to call them off. They laughed at me."

"Who knocked you out?" Leo asked gently.

"It was either Blake or Jake. I don't know which one for sure. They're identical twins, and their fighting styles are almost exactly the same. I used to be able to tell a slight difference when I was around them a lot, but not any more."

"So you don't have any idea who could be in control of the Foot clan right now," Leo continued to prompt.

"Honestly, I don't. When Mom died, the leadership was supposed to go to Uncle Joe, but he was poisoned by one of the other members for the rank." Leo's interest was peak. There sure was some nasty stuff going on.

"After that Larry was in charge for a while, but he went back to Japan to help his sister when she was widowed. I think the order now might go to either Gage or this other guy, but I don't remember what his name was. He went back and forth a lot between the Foot headquarters here and the one in Japan."

"I see," was all that Leonardo said.

"Please forgive me, Father," Carson pleaded.

"I do forgive you, my son, but you will be punished," Leo told him. Carson nodded again. He wondered what Leo would do to him. He was sure he was in a lot more trouble this time than when he had been late to morning practice.

Carson remembered it well. It was a few weeks ago. It was the very first time his father had punished him, and he had been scared to death. His mother had always told him when she had him beaten, that his father will be a lot harder on him.

"Carson," his father had told him in a stern voice after practice," this is your second time to be late to practice. You will not be late again."

"I won't Sensei. I'll make sure of it," Carson had said.

"I'm sure you won't." Leo had responded, and motioned his son to follow him through the weapons room.

Carson's heart began to beat a little bit faster. His father was not happy with his tardiness. "He will beat me for sure," Carson had thought.

"Wait here," Leo instructed while he went inside a supply closet.

That was when Carson's legs began to shake. "He's picking out the strap that will hurt the most," he thought. "I don't want to be beaten again."

Carson took a couple of deep breaths. Like it or not, this was his home now until his father told him otherwise. He had upset him, and must now pay the consequences. "Oh well, better to get it over will," Carson told himself. He took off his shirt, and spread himself against the wall.

A moment later, Leo came out of the supply closet holding some cleaner and old rags. When he saw the state Carson was in, Leo felt confused for a second, and then realized what his son thought Leo was going to do. He cleared his throat.

"Carson, put your shirt back on." Carson looked up at his father. "You don't want to get any of this stuff on your skin. Trust me, I learned from that mistake at a very young age."

"I thought you were going to…"

"I know what you thought," Leo cut him off as Carson slid back into his T-shirt. He handed the bottle of cleaner and rags to his son. "There are no beatings here, although I do have to spank my children sometimes."

Carson didn't know what the difference was, but he defiantly didn't want to find out.

"All the weapons you see here are to be cleaned until they shine," Leo instructed. "When you finish, I will check your work. If the weapons are not cleaned to my liking, then you will do the job over again. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sensei."

"Good. Do you have any questions?"

"No."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Eleven, twelve, thirteen," Leo counted off in Japanese as the kids performed another fifteen flips at he end of practice. Nathan, Jillian, who were too young to be able to do flips, did summersaults instead.

The practice session was finally coming to a close after three hours, and it was taking its toll. All the kids were drenched in sweat and breathing hard.

"There will be a three hour practice this afternoon as well," Leo told them. "Don't be late. Oh, and there is one more thing."

All of the children gasped and pleaded when they noticed the pieces of strap that Donatello was holding in his hand.

"Go to your father," Leo commanded. All of the kids obeyed reluctantly but immediately. They all knew that if they didn't, they would only get it worse.

Donatello handed a strap to each of his brothers before walking away. He missed his kids, wherever they were. Behind him he could here yelps and cried as the kids all took their punishment.

Nathan wiped his nose with his sleeve as his cried softened. Leo had only strapped him one, but it was enough to get the message across. He strapped his daughter a few more. Leo's only intention of being this harsh was to make sure the kids understood how dangerous results of their poor decisions were.

When Leo moved on to Carson, Leo was a little worried that his son might not understand the difference between getting a spanking and being beaten.

"It's ok, Carson. It only hurts for a little bit, and then it's all over," Nathan told his big brother as the strokes of the strap landed on Carson's backside one after another.

When it was all over, Leo dismissed all the children from the dojo. He caught his sons as they were going out.

"Carson said he'd read my book to me," Nathan told his father. Leo smiled. His son was innocent. It didn't take a lot to make him happy or interested. He wondered if his new baby would be like that. Michelle had gone to the doctor that day, and she would return home to tell the family if they would be having a girl or a boy.

"He can read to you in a minute," Leo told Nathan.

"Ok, how long is a minute?" Nathan wanted to know.

"Walk from here to the kitchen and your room," Leo said. He could tell Carson was trying hard not to laugh.

"Carson, my son, you do realize that I spanked you just now."

Carson nodded. Of course he did. It had hurt, a lot, but Nathan was right when he said it would only hurt for a few minutes.

"You understand that a spanking is not the same as a beating?"

Carson nodded again. "You told me there were no beating, and you honor you word," Carson said. "I get your message loud and clear, though. I'm sorry."

Without realizing what he was doing Leo had hugged Carson to him. It was a little strange at first for Carson because he was still getting used to such affection from his knew family, but he was never so happy to hug his father back.

"I love you, my son," Leo said.

"It's been a minute, now," Nathan's little voice called. "Let's read Carson."

"Hopefully it's not Walter the Farting Dog," both Leo and Carson said at the same time.

After Carson left the dojo, Leo put the straps away before going to his and Michel's room. She would be getting home any minute now.

On their bed lay one of Michelle's lace things. Leo smiled to himself. He wondered how his wife would feel about a little bedroom fun, even if she was already pregnant.

"I'm home!" Leo heard Michelle call. He heard Rebecca and Faye meet Michele. He knew what to expect next, and he knew he could kiss his romantic evening idea goodbye.

"Leonardo!" came Michelle's mad scream.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter # 17: Talk

AN: Thanks for all the reviews. I think they help me make my story better. The daycare thing really did happen to me, and it has scared me for much of my life. I apologize for the short chapter. There has been a tragic accident, so I had to cut it short.

"You took a strap to them! Leo, how could you?" Michelle sat on their bed chewing out her turtle husband. "Nathan is only three. He probably didn't even understand why you were doing such a horrible thing to him."

"He's big enough to know that leaving the layer without me is wrong," Leo informed his wife. "Besides, I only gave him one lick. He is only three like you said, but it did get the point across."

"So that's why you didn't want us at morning practice," she stated.

"Yes," was all that Leo replied.

When they had arrived home, Don had been put to bed. All of the children had followed their fathers to the dojo where Leo had securely locked the doors.

"What about Carson? He told me that his mother often had him beaten. How do you know that he understood that he was getting a spanking, not a beating?"

Leo was happy that Michelle and Carson had warmed up to each other so well. Carson was even interested in helping get things ready for the arrival of their new child. Leo just wasn't always quite sure if Michelle could understand about the boy's strict upbringing.

"I talked to him about it. He said he understood his punishment. The other kids said that he followed them when he noticed that they had left to try to bring them back home before any of us found out."

"I-I don't know. I just don't like it when you spank our children."

Leo knew why it bothered his wife so much that he sometimes spanked the children. As a small child, about Nathan's age, Michelle had often been mistreated by her caregiver.

The woman's daughter took Michelle's toys, and laughed when their dog attacked Michelle. One day the women's daughter was calling Michelle bad names in front of all the other children that stayed there during daycare hours.

"Stop it!" Michelle had cried.

"What are you going to do about it?" the girl snarled, and then she hit Michelle.

Michelle fought back. She bit the girl, as that being one of the only ways a toddler defends itself.

The girl ran off to cry to her mother. The woman then made Michelle come inside, and wouldn't let her play with the rest of the kids. She had to sit in a hard chair for a long time until the woman called her into her room.

The woman was looking in her closet. Michelle just stood there waiting like the woman had told her to. She always did what she was told to do. Leo had even tried to break her of being so obedient to him.

The woman grabbed a thin, black belt, and spanked Michelle with it. "Now you may go outside," she snapped.

Michelle had run outside in tears. That afternoon when her father came to pick her up, Michelle was terrified that the woman would tell her father about what had happen that day, and she would be in big trouble with more spanking when she got home. So she kept quite, praying day after day that nothing would come of it. Neither of Michelle's parents ever said anything, and neither did Michelle, until she met Leo.

When they were dating, Michelle gave Leo no more than a kiss. She wanted to honor him with complete purity on their wedding night. Though his brothers gave him a hard time about it, especially Raphael, Leo never pushed Michelle into an uncomfortable situation. He loved her too much. He was even willing to wait if she wasn't ready on their wedding night, and had told her so when he saw how nervous she was.

Michelle had insisted that she was ready, so Leo took her to bed. He had had a long talk with Master Splinter about how to be gentle with his bride, and was trying not to get to out of control with his building urges.

"Leonardo, the four of you turtles have never known this about me and my life in the past, but I too was once married," Master Splinter informed his eldest son.

Leo didn't know what to think. That was a big thing to keep from them all these years, but then it wasn't really his business either. So as he had always done, Leo listened to his father's story attentively.

"My wife's name was Samantha. She had an American name because her mother had been married to an American solder. They lived on a small farm that was attacked by outsiders.

"I just happened to be passing by on my journey to the old temple when I came upon the attack, and shortly defeated the enemy. In honor of the event, the family gave me the hand of their daughter in marriage.

"Leonardo, I was very nervous that first night with my wife. I didn't want to hurt her."

Master Splinter continued on and on for several hours. Leo was learning more and more things about the old rat that made him see his father in new light.

"For a few years, I lived and worked on the farm with them," said Master Splinter. "Then the sickness came, and took all of them, including our baby daughter, Maria."

Leo was trying hard to hide his shock. Master Splinter had hidden the fact that he had had a family when he had been human.

On their wedding night, Leo's heart had been pounding so hard that night, he was sure it was ready to burst out on his chest. Slowly, he coxed her on top of him. Then, attempting to assert his dominance, as the alpha turtle would, he swatted her on the bottom. It didn't have the reaction Leo expected it to.

The action was meant to claim his mate, but Michelle screamed. She started to cry as she rolled off of Leo. She tried to pick herself off the floor, but was in such hysterics that she kept falling down.

Leo had never felt so low and dishonorable since he had lost his temper and struck Master Splinter with his katana.

"I'm sorry, Michelle," he pleaded. "I didn't mean to scare you, or hurt you. I just didn't think you would react that way." He hated seeing her cry.

Michele just continued to sob, and started to shiver as she was sitting on the cold, hard floor of the New York Sewers.

Not knowing what else to do, Leo picked her up, and cuddled her body to his own. The shivering stopped as she began to warm up to his body. That was when she told him the whole story.

Leo sighed deeply. "Michelle, I know we disagree on how to discipline our children sometimes, but this time was different. All the kids placed themselves in a lot of danger that they would have not been able to handle on their own. When we got their, Carson had been knocked out, and the others were closing in on our kids. They needed to get the message about defying us."

"Still did you have to be so harsh?" Michelle started to settle down.

"Sweetheart, if we hadn't been there, are kids would have lost their lives, and I think that needs to be gotten through to them the strongest way possible."

"I know you're right," she said. "I just don't like it when you spank the kids." Michelle sighed. "I guess you'll train and discipline Baby Molly in that same manner as well."

"Yes, I will," Leo answered her before fully realizing what his wife had lust said.

Molly? "So, we're having a girl," said Leo.

"No, we're having a kitten. Yes, it's a girl." Leo smiled at her sarcasm.

"So if you're feeling this sassy, does that mean you might want to have a little fun tonight?" Maybe there was still some hope for his romantic evening after all.

Michelle smile back at Leo. "Why is it that I can never stay mad at you for long?"

"I'm just that loveable," he said, stealing one of Mikey's lines that he used to use.

Michelle reached up to cup Leo's face, and brought him down on the bed on top of her. "You naughty turtle," she said. "I guess I'll just have to teach you a lesson about how to be good." She kissed Leo who moaned in return as Michelle flicked her fingers lightly over certain areas of his green, cold blooded body. His wife always knew all the right places to touch to get him started.


End file.
